


Control

by terrahfry



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Roman, Consensual adult spanking, Daddy Kink, Excuse to write smut, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needy roman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Possesiveness, Rimming, Roman likes pain, Romans a bossy bottom, Romans clingy af, Smut, Strong Language, They heal quick, Top Peter, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire cutting, cockring, kink galore, role play, talking it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: Peter wants to prove to Roman he's not going to leave him again and help him learn a little self control. Takes place in the second season after Peter comes back he and Roman are sorta okay again. Basically an excuse for me to write lots of kinky sex between the two and just have them be together and be all bloody and fluffy. Or, the AU where Peter cares about Roman and wants to stay by his side. Summaries are not my best quality.





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the second season after Peter came back and he and Roman became sorta okay again. Shelley is still gone, Roman's having those procedures done, though Olivia is still presumed dead, so I fucked around with the timeline a bit. And honestly, it's not much of a fixit fic as much as I just wanna write smut and fluff between these two because I love the pairing, and maybe get in their heads a bit and have them be in love, lol. I also love a bottom, needy, moody, insecure Roman. So that's what I wanted to write. I also have a thing for bossy bottoms, XP.

"You're doing what now?" Peter asked, hardly believing his ears.

"And here I always thought werewolves had good hearing." Roman said dully as he sat on his couch.

"Don't be a smart ass." Peter huffed, choosing to stand by the couch rather than joining his sometimes friend on it. "I heard you just fine, I just can't believe you're doing something so stupid."

Roman rubbed his hands over his face before dropping them to his lap. "Well, you have no room to talk." He said thickly.

And yeah, he was right, bringing out the beast on the wrong moons wasn't smart. And it was, in fact, tearing him apart from the inside out but whatever, Peter could handle it. Peter had friends and family to help him handle it. Roman was doing this whole weird sci-fi-y blood swap shit by himself. And in the same place that Letha died in childbirth. Peter didn't trust that place as far as he could throw it, Pryce either, for that matter.

"You just sat here and said the last procedure could fucking kill you if it doesn't work." Peter argued.

"It'd be better than this. I can't take this. The constant hunger. I don't want to hurt anyone else. This is my chance to be human, so I'm taking it. And if it fails, so be it, being dead is better than being a monster." Roman stated.

"Is that what you think I am then?" Peter asked, folding his arms.

"It's different with you. This is fucking different. I feel it all the time. Night and day." He looked up at Peter with those haunting wild eyes. "I can hear your blood pumping through your veins and I want it. I want to dig my teeth into your goddamn throat and rip it out to get to it. I am a monster. Don't you understand?" Roman elaborated.

And really, Peter did understand. Roman wasn't the psychotic monster some people thought he was, that even Peter's cousin Destiny had saw him as at first. Roman really didn't want to hurt anyone, he didn't want to be this thing that his mother was. He didn't want to be Olivia Godfrey made over. It's what Olivia wanted him to be, but it wasn't what Roman was. It wasn't in his nature, but yet, it was at the same fucking time, and it was ripping him apart. And Peter, regardless of what Roman said, could very well relate to that.

"You have to fight it. Can't you fight it?" Peter snapped.

"I've been fighting it! Alone! With nothing but Pryce to help me. Do you not see how fucked that is?" Roman shouted.

"And that sucks, my friend, it really fucking does, but don't fucking tell me I don't understand. I'm a fucking werewolf for fuck's sake. I know how it feels to have shit literally tearing you up from the inside out." Peter said, motioning to nothing in particular with his hands.

"And what the fuck do you know about it, wolf boy?" Roman spat. "You turn during the full moon, take a run through the woods. You're not hungry all the fucking time. What the fuck do you know about this kind of hunger?"

What the fuck did Peter know about hunger?

He thought about that as he pressed Roman against the vanity mirror up in his room, fucking him rough from behind against it. He knew they'd end up here eventually. It had happened once or twice before Peter got with Letha, before her death, before Peter split. They fucked in secret, in the woods, in Roman's stupidly awesome car. Roman liked to be fucked rough, he liked the mix of pleasure and pain it brought. He craved it. He needed it.

"What do I know about hunger?" Peter literally growled in his ear. "I've been hungry since I met you."

A gutteral groan escaped Roman's lips before he ground out a "Shut up and fuck me."

Peter rolled his eyes. He was fucking him, hard and pushing deeper with every thrust. When they got up here, Peter had barely got Roman's pants unfastened and down just enough past his ass and hastefully got the lube on his dick, with no time to prep him before spreading him apart and shoving inside all at once. He didn't even give Roman time to adjust to the intrusion before he was thrusting with abandon. And now Peter was fucking Roman like the pretty rich boy was a bitch in heat, and here Roman was still barking out orders like he was the one in control here. Shit, Roman was in control, and out of control at the same fucking time, had been from the start.

Peter remedied this a little by removing his left hand from Roman's hip and reaching up to grab a fistful of his hair, pushing his face against the mirror. This action only gained a whimpered whine from Roman that Peter would have never thought he was capable of making until now, and it was so hott, so wonderfully filthy and went straight to his cock.

"Fuck.. That's it.. Fuck me harder.. Is that the best you can do?" Roman panted out in ragged breaths.

Fucking really? Was nothing ever good enough for a Godfrey? Peter knew the answer to that and that answer was a big resounding NO. Peter knew for certain he wasn't good enough, but yet, here they were.

"Shut up and watch me fucking you. Yeah, look at yourself, pretty boy. Watch yourself get fucked." Peter growled against his ear, grabbing back ahold of Roman's hips and digging his nails into the pale smooth flesh. "Yeah, you like it this way, like a filthy whore.."

"Fuck you." Roman groaned and bucked back hard against the gypsy's hips as they thrust against him. Then Roman leaned further against the vanity as he held himself up with his right hand on the cool wood surface, pressing further against the mirror, rolling his hips back a few times before he stopped moving and just took it as he was basically slumped against the vanity.

"No, I'm fucking you." Peter nipped his neck. "Why do you have this fucking thing anyway? Isn't this for like girls to sit and look in the mirror while they do makeup?"

"What I do with it is not your business." Roman snapped, turning his head to look at and glare at Peter in the mirror.

"Okay, okay, so defensive. I don't care about your secret fetishes, man. Or maybe later I might, you never know." Peter smirked and Roman grit his teeth to stop that purred moan from coming out at the sight of it.

"Fuck you." Is what Roman did get out.

Peter grabbed a handful of Roman's hair again and pulled his head back from against the mirror. "We already established this. Here, watch, watch me fuck you. You like when I take you like this, all rushed and dirty like some kind of bathroom hookup? You look so fucking good like this, so pretty.. I wanna see you watch.."

He loved when Roman's eyes rolled up to the mirror to watch as Peter was behind him, shoving in and out of him and leaving bruises on his hips. Watching himself be a beautiful wreck, hair messy with Peter's fingers tangled in it, and skin flushed with a glistening light sheen of sweat forming, his plump literal dick-sucking lips parted as he panted and took small gasps of air.

Peter moved the right hand that was still on Roman's hip to the front of his pants, which weren't pulled down, leaving his cock trapped inside with only his ass out. He groped at the bulge there. "So hard for me.."

"D-don't.." Roman literally whined.

But Peter wasn't listening as he began to palm and rub Roman's cock through his pants. "Shut up. I'm gonna make you cum in these expensive fucking pants.. I wanna ruin you.."

"You already have.." Roman sighed, raising his right arm from the vanity desktop to hold himself up with his forearm against the mirror and his head resting on it when Peter released his hair. His left hand had been griping the side of the mirror frame all the while.

"No, not quite.. I'm not finished with you.." Peter stilled for a moment and angled his hips as he began thrusting again, hearing Roman nearly yelp as his dick hit his prostate.

Roman's cry of surprise turned into a purely filthy pornographic moan as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh, fuck yeah.. Do it again.."

"Such a slut." Peter panted, but grinning as he said it and rolled his hips against Roman's, letting the head of his cock massage that little bundle of nerves inside him.

"Oh, fuck.. Again.. Oh, fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck.." It was all the upir could say, chanting that word over and over as a mantra as Peter continued to abuse his prostate. Then Peter was rubbing his cock through his pants again and that was it. It pushed him over the edge, and he lost control as he came so hard his vision blurred. "Fuck.."

"Yeah, baby, cum for me.. You look so hott when you cum.. So dirty.. Love you like this.." Peter purred in his ear as Roman's inner walls squeeze tightly around his dick like a fucking vise. "Holy shit.. Fuck.." And Peter was cumming inside him and it was all he could do to keep his balance behind him. It was electric, nerves firing off response all at once, tingles crawling through his veins and whole being. It was euphoria, it was amazing. It was as it always should have been. It was how it should be. He found his mate, however cruel it was.

Peter rested against Roman's back for a moment to catch his breath before realizing he had to move or he was going to collapse against him and they both might end up in a heap on the floor. Peter pulled out slowly, though he knew Roman enjoyed the burn. He fixed his own pants and ran his hands through his shaggy hair.

What now? What happens now?

Roman still leaned against the vanity, one hand pressed against the cool glass of the mirror as he rubbed his thumb back and forth across the surface, eyes fixated on nothing at all.

Peter shifted on his feet, chewing on his lip before grabbing his friend- Lover? Mate?- by the hips and tugging him away from the mirror and to the bed. "Here, let's just lay down, we're both tired." He said as he helped Roman out of his clothes and to lay down.

"Peter, stay. Don't leave me again. Not again. Stay.." Roman slurred tiredly. He sounded like he was drunk, sleep drunk. And vulnerable, like an abused puppy.

Peter's face softened. He had left him. He thought it would be for the best. How wrong he had been. If he'd stayed, Roman wouldn't have became the thing he was trying to kill inside of himself now.

"Stay.." Roman nearly slurred, almost asleep.

Peter crawled in beside him. "Hey.. I'm not a dog, okay.." He quipped, smiling softly. "I'm right here. I won't leave again. Not if you don't want me to."

Roman smiled in response. "I don't." He said softly as he drifted off to sleep as Peter laid beside him, holding him close.


	2. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman sees Peter is gone when he wakes up, then smells bacon in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They actually talk some shit out. I'll just post two chapters in one day since they're ready to go.

Roman woke up the next day and opened his eyes to stare blearily at the spot beside him on the bed. When his eyes focused he saw clearly that the spot was empty. Peter was gone, he had left, just like Roman knew he would. He knew he'd leave, but it still sucked, and wasn't fair.

He literally didn't understand at all what it was about that damn gypsy boy who just came into his life and fucked it up. He felt a closeness with Peter he had never felt with anyone else. He just wanted him close, that's all he needed. Roman wasn't a fan of people, even his conquests. It was just sex. It meant nothing. But with Peter, he fucking felt something deeper than sex or mere lust. There was no emptyness inside himself when with Peter, it's like he filled a void in his life. They shouldn't be together, he had been told, warned. But when he did he ever do what he was told, unless forced? But, as far as Roman knew, Olivia was dead. He had killed her, ripped her tongue out and took her corpse to Pryce to take care of it.

But Roman hadn't actually believed Peter would stay. Roman had always known this relationship of theirs was one-sided, Roman's feelings were not reciprocated.

Roman rubbed his hand across the messy slept-in sheets, he could still smell Peter. He grabbed a fistful of the sheets tight and moved so he could bury his face in the scent one last time. Then he'd have to burn these sheets. He'd have to get up and get used to a routine without Peter again, just like the last time. Peter couldn't have chosen a worse time to leave Roman, with Olivia pushing him over the edge, tricking him into turning into the same monster she was, Shelley being gone, Olivia finally dead, saddled with a company he didn't give two shits about. He was alone, and his only friend left without even a 'goodbye, thanks for the fucks.' The thought even lingered in his mind as he lay smoking in a lounge chair in the empty pool after he encountered the deserted trailer upon Peter's departure, when he was still somewhat human; 'You could have taken me with you. I would have went with you, anywhere. Anywhere away from here.'

Then one day, what Roman thought was impossible happened, Peter showed up at his door.. And promptly asked for money to get his mother out of jail. It had stung, ate him to the core. Roman took little delight in telling him no and slamming the door in his face, but later got Lynda out of prison of his own accord, not for Peter, but because Lynda had always treated him better than his own mother had and she didn't deserve to rot in prison.

He had thought Peter and him were at least okay, they still had a tension between them and an awkwardness that would take time to fix, but it at least felt better than it had with Peter being gone. Then last night. Peter had came in, bitched at Roman for his life choices, and then took what he wanted from Roman and left, just like a dog does a bitch in heat.

Roman got up and tore the sheets from his bed and piled them on the floor, along with the pillows. He wasn't going to pine after him anymore. Peter's memory was better off burning with the sheets.

'You'll never see him crying over you.' Olivia's voice echoed in his thoughts. Of course, that was right. Peter never cried after him, Peter didn't need him, so he would never stay.

Roman choked it down and went to take a shower, making the water as hot as he could stand it and scrubbing every inch of his skin as hard as he could, until he was raw and nearly bleeding. He had to get the werewolf's damn scent off of him. He stood under the fall of water, letting it cascade down his head, rinsing away all the suds along with the memory. He got out, dried off, dressed and hurried down the stairs.

It was when he got to the living room that he smelled it, just as he had the cigarette up to his lips to light it. Someone was cooking bacon in the kitchen, so he followed the smell. There he saw Peter, standing at the stove with slices of bacon sizzling in a pan. Roman thought he was imagining it at first. If this was his ming playing tricks on him, then it was bullshit.

"Morning, sunshine." Peter grinned, poking at the bacon with a fork.

"You're still here?" Roman said, eyes wide. He approached carefully, afraid he'd kill the mirage, or Peter would run away like wild animals often do when approached. "I woke up and.." He trailed off as he looked toward the stairs.

"I have to eat, Roman. I was starving." Peter said, flinching slightly as Roman's long fingers touched his face because that was unexpected and a little strange. But he allowed Roman to caress his face, he didn't mind it. "Are you okay?"

"You're real?" It was half statement, half question, almost like Roman didn't believe he was still here.

"Uh.. yeah.." Peter said slowly before the taller man was wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. Peter sighed and relaxed into it and returned the embrace by enveloping Roman in his arms. "It's okay.."

"You're here..?" Again half statement, half question, Roman's voice filled with uncertainty, a small choked sound escaping, but not going unnoticed.

"Yes.. Where else would I be?" He slid his hands up and down Roman's back, rubbing it in a manner he hoped was soothing. Roman was always usually a little odd by nature, it came from his upbringing, but right now Peter was a little worried.

Roman stepped back and dropped his hands to his sides. "Thought you left again."

"I said I wouldn't and I won't." Peter said, fully well knowing that Roman doesn't trust that. Peter didn't blame him.

"I wouldn't have blamed you for leaving." Roman sighed.

"I wouldn't blame you for thinking I'd leave again." Peter admitted.

"Yeah, well, it was a shitty thing to do." Roman said.

"Okay, it totally fucking was, and I'm sorry, I can't take back what's been done, all I can do is try to make it up to you and prove to you that you can trust me again." Peter said, eyes soft and apologetic.

"You better. You left." Roman repeated. It had been something he had been repeating over and over for months. He couldn't let it go.

"I didn't know, Roman, I didn't know what Olivia was planning. We both lost her," meaning Letha, "And I needed to get out of here. I should've went and jerked you up by the hair of your head and dragged you away from her," meaning Olivia, "and just fucking took you with us. Then you wouldn't have turned, I.. Fuck, I really turned you into this, didn't I?" Peter left out a breath, raking his fingers through his own dark hair.

Roman's defense softened. "No, you didn't. I did. I let her get to me. I let her make me do what she wanted. She had been pushing me so hard to kill myself apparently. I mean, how fucking fucked up as a mother do you have to be to do that to your son?"

"Pretty fucked up." Peter agreed. "If you hadn't killed her, I would've killed her myself when I found out." He meant it too, even the wolf inside him reared up in defense. "You know, you never told me what happened to the baby, to Letha's baby." To your baby, went unsaid.

"She killed it. Hell, she probably killed Letha too." Roman simply said. He didn't like to remember it. One moment the baby was crying, the next.. 

Peter nodded, sniffling and rubbing his nose with the back of his wrist. "Bitch. I should've taken both of you away before.. I should've taken you and Letha and Shelley and we should've all left here, went far away, started over, changed our names, cut and dyed our hair, got colored contacts, the whole nine in gypsy witness protection." Peter was dead serious too.

"She would've still found us." Roman said quietly, almost like a small child instead of a 6'4 adult.

"We'd find a way so she wouldn't have. Hell, she's dead now, you killed her, she can't hurt you anymore. We could still leave. Me, you, my mom, Destiny and Andreas too. Just go, never look back to Hemlock Grove. What do you say? Run away with me? Be a gypsy?" Peter offered.

And Roman gave a watery laugh, tears threatening his eyes. "I wish it was that easy."

"Fuck, you don't want the company, give it to Norman, hell, be really crazy and give it to Pryce. There's nothing holding you here. Let's just go." Peter wrapped his arms back around Roman, holding to him tight, petting his hair when Roman leaned down and laid his head on his shoulder. "I promise I won't leave you again, if I leave again, you are coming with me, even if I have to kidnap you."

Roman smiled. "But I'm not a kid."

"Well, I'll upir-nap you then." He pushed Roman back and gazed at him, taking his head in his hands. "I know you don't believe me, but I missed you, I can't let you go again."

"I can't leave Shelley. I know she's still out there. I can't leave without her." Roman said, gazing down.

Peter nodded, because Roman was right, they couldn't abandon her. "We'll find her first then, okay? We won't stop till we find her, take her with us. Okay?" Peter nodded.

Roman nodded with him and then surged forward on that cue and captured Peter's lips. Peter kissed those soft plump lips back with fervor, devouring the soft wet cavern that was Roman's mouth. When Roman pulled back, his eyes were teary and he smiled. "I swear if this is a dream, I'm going to be so fucking pissed."

Peter laughed and pecked his lips again. "Nah, I'm real. Even if I'm not, we still share dreams from time to time."

"True, I guess. But I don't want you to be just a dream." Roman sighed and went over to the fridge to retrieve some bloody concoction out of it and drink it.

"Drinking straight out of the fridge, I'm such a bad influence on you." Peter winked, making sure their food had not burned to a crisp. It had, of course, and he'd have to cook more, but that was not too terrible of a sacrifice. It was at least one he was willing to make, for Roman's comfort and assurance.

"Shut up, I'm hungry too." Roman said, closing the fridge door.

"Well, I'll have bacon in a few minutes." Peter announced.

"You burn it, Rumancek?" Roman asked, taking a seat at the table, still drinking from the jar.

"It's not my fault you had to be the  stereotype of a clingy girlfriend." Peter quipped, teasing light-heartedly.

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?" And it was good to see Roman smile about something, even just lame jokes. It felt somewhat normal.

"Girlfriend, boyfriend, lover," Mate, "I don't care, labels are overrated." Peter said. 'Mine,' Peter didn't say.

The food was done and Peter put it out into two separate plates and moved them to the table.

"You don't mind that, do you?" Peter asked.

"No." Roman simply replied.

"Good." Peter said."Besides, I said I haven't finished with you yet. I meant that." He said, still standing beside Roman's chair. He petted his hair, running fingers through the soft clean locks before tightening them and jerking Roman's head back.

Roman stared up at him with glazed eyes, plump lips parting, breathing starting to slightly hitch. Peter had that look in his eyes. Predatory. He liked that look. Dark eyes devouring him whole and dark locks framing his face. 

Peter leaned down and kissed him roughly. "I can't get enough of those damn lips. I want more of them." Peter said, grazing his lips against Roman's lips and cheek, breath coming out hot against his skin.

"Maybe after breakfast..?" Roman swallowed. Breakfast? What breakfast?

"No. Now." He let go of Roman's hair and started unfastening his jeans.

"You want to put your dick in a hungry vampire's mouth? You must be crazy." Roman said.

"No, I'm putting my dick in your mouth. I trust you not to bite it off." Peter said.

"How do you know I won't." Roman asked, knowing that since he started those treatments, he hadn't been as blood thirsty anyhow, which was a relief.

"Cuz you won't hurt me." Peter said, sure of that statement more than any other. He had to be. "Plus, you drank some of that goop, so you should be good for a few minutes. Though, you better not fucking bite me, you'll regret it."

"Will I now? Won't the food get cold..?" Roman asked, not giving a fuck really as he watched Peter's fingers undoing his belt and popping the button on his jeans and dragging the zipper down, gaze never wavering. He wet his lips.

"Probably. You better hurry then." Peter smirked as Roman ran splayed fingers up his hips and helped pull the jeans and underwear down to let his cock spring free of their confines.

Peter took hold of his cock as Roman began lapping at the head before pressing his lips to the tip like a kiss. Parting his lips, he took the head inside and sucked a little before pulling off with a pop.

"You're such a fucking tease. Suck me." Peter demanded playfully.

Roman used his right hand to raise to his head and give a smart assed salute before grabbing back to Peter's hips and engulfing his cock all at once in his warm wet mouth. He swallowed around him, tasting him before pulling back off and starting to bob his head as Peter moved both hands to his head and carded them in his hair, scratching at his scalp with those nails and giving him chills.

"That's it, good boy.." Peter taunted.

And if he were any other idiot, taunting a upir such as Roman with their dick in his mouth with the threat of those sharp fangs, it wouldn't be the best and brightest idea ever. But with Peter it just got Roman going, flushing and adding a bit of suction.

"We found a good use for that pretty mouth besides running it." Peter quipped, wincing as Roman dug his nails in his hips. "Fuck, sorry.. But that mouth, it's fucking amazing, baby.."

Roman wasn't a tamed monster, he was letting Peter do this, he let Peter have the reins, and have his way with him, and that's what made it beautiful. That's what made it so alluring.

For Roman, this was what the definition of heaven and hell colliding felt like. He had Peter's cock in his mouth, tasting salty sweat and the hint of blood that was just beneath the surface. He could feel it pumping beneath the skin, literally taste hints of it. It took a lot of effort not to bite down hard and let all that disgustingly delicious liquid run down his throat. The thought of it made him ache, made him delirious with want and need and hunger. But this was Peter, so he held that yearning back and kept it a mere fantasy.

Peter had his fingers entwined in his hair again as he started to thrust, fucking Roman's stupidly hott mouth. He loved watching those full pouted lips slide up and down the shaft of his cock, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked.

"Oh, fuck yeah, you are beautiful." Peter panted softly.

And it was beautiful, especially when Roman's eyes fluttered open and rolled up to look into Peter's own, and that done it. He came into Roman's mouth, feeling the upir suck it all down and swallow. Roman pulled off, and what cum dripped down the sides of his mouth, he gathered up with his finger and brought it up to his lips, wrapping them around it and sucking it off most obscenely. He batted his eyes up at the wolf, flushed, his just fucked, spit slick, arousal swollen lips parted. Oh, how amazing they looked after being used. Then, with a wicked smile, Roman leaned forward and began placing kisses around Peter's hip bones and groin before biting at his hip. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood and he didn't latch on or bring out fangs, which was good because it had made Peter jerk back in surprise, and he didn't lose a chunk of skin. Though, really, Peter knew he should have seen that coming from the mischievous upir.

"Shit.. You fuck.." Peter yanked Roman's head back again with his messed up hair and Roman giggled darkly. Least it was a giggle and it sounded so strangely good to hear.

"Sorry, couldn't resist.. You can punish me later, if you want.." Roman flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, his voice sounding so thick and seductive and made of honey.

Peter cursed under his breath and leaned down to nuzzle Roman's cheek before letting him go and fixing his pants. "Now, let's eat."

Roman had smirked and dug in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman has the fangs he had at the end of season one. While I do find the CGI of Roman unhitching his jaw comically wide like an anaconda funny, I prefer the fangs. Peter should have taken Roman with him. I love Shelley, she's so sweet and strong and badass, they'd not leave without her. I do like Nadia, but I didn't want to deal with her or Miranda here, though I may in another fic. My writing got away with me, so it was basically like to hell with the food. When they call Roman a vampire it's mostly sarcastic.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets punished so sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual adult belt spanking, small pillow talk that's a tiny tiny bit Daddy kink, cockring use and orgasm delay, begging.

Roman was bent over the side of his bed, arms folded on top of the sheet covered mattress with his head resting on top of them as he waited. Prior to this, Peter had striped him naked and began stroking him to full hardness before sliding a cockring on his aching dick.

"What the fuck..? Kinky.." Roman's lips twitched, breathing hitched.

"You're not going to cum until I say you can." Peter had warned.

Now Roman sighed in boredom and desperately wanted to start humping the bed. "I'm aging here, Rumancek." He sighed again almost dramatically.

Peter scoffed. "No, you're not." He folded the leather belt and ran it across Roman's backside, loving how he shivered. "Your safeword?"

"Cocaine." Roman purred and glanced back. 

"Really..? That's what you're going with?" Peter asked dully. 

"It's not even something I do anymore. Who cares? I'm probably not even going to use it." Roman had his head rested on his fist as he smiled back at the other male. "Now, you gonna punish me?" 

"Yeah, yeah.." Peter replied. "Remember, if you don't like it, or it gets too much, use the safeword and I'll stop, okay?"

Roman rolled his eyes and sighed again, head turned back forward. "Got it, get going." He began looking at his fingernails, so perfectly manicured. 

"You ask for it." Peter replied before swatting Roman with the belt.

The taller boy turned his head to glare back at him, the expression on his face clearly saying 'fucking seriously?' He growled. "I'm not gonna fucking break, Peter!"

Peter wanted to say he didn't want to hurt him, but refrained so he wouldn't get a 'you already did' remark from Roman in return. So instead he drew back the belt and brought it down harder against those perfectly round cheeks.

Roman gasped and arched forward, tensing a bit before giving his hips a wiggle, rubbing his throbbing, bound dick against the bed. He hummed and closed his eyes, wincing when the next strike landed across his ass, stinging his flesh so delightfully. "Fuck.." He breathed out slowly and swallowed.

"Good?" Peter asked.

Roman nodded and clenched his fingers tight in the sheets as Peter smacked him again across both cheeks, the pale flesh already tinted pink. "Fuck.. Do it.. again.. Spank me, damn it.. Harder.." He grit his teeth, letting out strained pants and whimpers as the belt landed more stinging blows in succession, not letting up or stopping. Each one more beautifully painful than the last.

"You've been such a bad boy.." Peter said somewhere behind him, but Roman was too far gone to hear, as he arched against the bed with every harsh lash of the belt, his cock throbbing painfully. Peter couldn't get enough of the sight, watching Roman's muscles tense every time the belt made contact with his porcelain flesh and now turning it a very lovely dark shade of red.

Roman had his head hung down and his hands folded behind his head as his elbows rested on the bed. He was letting out little hummed growls and groans, breathing coming out in ragged pants. He heard the belt drop to the floor and then felt Peter's hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart as he squeeze the luscious round globes in his hands roughly, letting his nails digs in the abused flesh.

"Good boy.." Peter murmured, eyes feasting on the pretty pink pucker in front of him and the flushed taint that lead to Roman's trapped cock. "So pretty.." He buried his face between those cheeks, dragging his tongue across Roman's opening before using the tip of his tongue to make circles around it.

Roman bucked, but Peter held him still. "N-no.. Supposed to be punishment.." He whined, tingles thrumming through every single nerve.

"Oh, it is.." It was Peter's turn to smile mischievously before lapping at Roman's pucker, pressing his lips to it and leaving sucking kisses that made Roman moan and cry out. He squirmed, writhing around, and Peter dug his nails in harder. "Stay still." The werewolf growled.

Roman shuddered and lowered his head to the mattress, letting his arms lay flat on each side of his head, grabbing at the sheets. He lay there, letting Peter eat him out, and it was so wonderfully torturous he wanted to sob. Roman kept trying to wiggle his hips back into Peter's mouth, but was being pressed tightly against the bed. Peter placed more sucking kisses down his taint and back up before softly lapping at his entrance. The noises Roman was making were sweet enough, little choked sobs and shattered whines.

Peter pulled away to squeeze and smack his cheeks, then reached between his legs and took hold of his cock, pulling it backwards between his legs and stroking it a bit. Roman arched like a damn cat at that and whimpered. Yeah, this was still punishment. It felt so good that it hurt, and was so frustrating because it felt good, and yet he couldn't get off and he desperately needed to.

"Pe-ter..?" The pitiful plea was broken.

"What? Tell me what you want.. Beg for me.." Peter smirked.

Roman wanted to be able to cum, but he was curious to find out what else the wolf had planned. So he kept his mouth shut and bit down into the mattress as Peter took just his cockhead in his mouth and gave it a little suck before letting go. The scream that Roman let into the mattress was of agony. It was truly punishment, for them both, but the best kind. Peter was throbbing and hard in his pants and wanted to rub himself through them, but held off as he stared hungrily at the mess of a boy in front of him and bit down in the left cheek hard enough to break skin.

"Oh, fuck.. Marking me, are you..?" Roman panted, making a sound half purr and half growl.

'You're mine.' Peter thought as he saw the teeth marks embedded in Roman's skin with dots of blood rising to the surface. He meant to leave marks and bruises. Sure, they'd fade eventually, but while they were there, Peter felt something akin to pride when he saw them.

Peter then stood up as Roman lay waiting for whatever else was to come, hearing the other boy rummage around for something behind him somewhere. He was about to protest being left alone when he felt two slicked fingers rubbing against his hole before pressing inside.

"Yes.. More.. Oh, god, more.." Roman whined into the mattress. He moved his hand across the mattress to his mouth to bite down on his fingers, leaving little indentations in the skin, but not breaking it.

Peter placed his free hand on Roman's hip and began fucking the fingers buried in Roman in and out at a vigorous pace. "Fuck, you're so tight.. You almost choked my dick yesterday, so I'm gonna get you nice and loose for me to fuck you.."

"Fuck me.. Ple... Ugh.." Roman growled, it turning to a whimper as Peter began wiggling his fingers apart inside of him to stretch him. He crooked his fingers and let them rub against Roman's inner walls before withdrawing them.

"Beg for it.." Peter said, picking up the slender dildo he found in Roman's sock drawer. "Found your little toy.. How much do you play with it?"

"Please.." Came the strangled reply. He swallowed. "Fuck, Peter, please.."

"Want me to fuck you with your little toy?" Peter asked, rubbing the head of the fake cock between Roman's cheeks, pressing it against his pucker and pushing just the tip in.

"Yes, fuck, yes.. Do it.." Roman spread his long legs further and arched his back, waiting. "Just fuck me with something, please.."

"I said beg and you sound like you're being bossy." Peter tsked, shoving the toy in all the way, he wiggled it some before obliging Roman by fucking the toy in and out of him anyway. "You use this on yourself, huh? Do you finger yourself open and then fuck yourself with your little toy..?"

"Not like you gave me much a choice.." Roman's remark was cut off by the dildo rubbing against his prostate. "Fuck.. You bastard.." He snarled and Peter just laughed.

"Answer the question.. Do you fuck your pretty tight ass with this..? Let it make you cum as you stroke yourself..?" Peter taunted.

"Fuck.." The dirty talk from the fucking gypsy was driving Roman insane. He was sure he'd go mad by the time this experience was over. "Yes, damn it! I fuck myself with it.. But it's not big enough.."

"Oh, do you have one bigger, baby bat?" Peter grinned, leaving down to nip at his lower back.

Roman wanted to bitch at him for calling him that shit, but lost his words in his throat as Peter nibbled at his skin.

"Oh, I bet you're dying to cum.." Peter teased, licking across the bite mark he left on Roman's asscheek. "I bet you wanna cum for me so fucking bad.."

Roman growled again and moved his hand to get under his hips to remove the damn cockring, tired of playing. But Peter was quick to grab his wrist and stop him. "Let go.." It may have been meant to be menacing, but it came out just strained and desperate.

"No, you take that ring off and I will tie you up and leave you hard.." Peter warned. "You're going to have to learn control." He meant it for more than just sex.

Roman relaxed slightly and bit his lip with his fangs, drawing blood. He groaned as the toy slipped from him. "Fuck.. Please.. Fuck me.. Let me cum.. Fuck me as long as you want, you can tear me the fuck up, do whatever you want to me, just let me cum.. Please.." The ragged pants and babbled cries from Roman were now begging and not commands.

And Peter was happy to hurry and get the fuck out of his clothes and oblige him. He tugged Roman up and turned him around, shoving him back down on the bed on his ass and taking pleasure in how Roman hissed as his aching flesh made contact. Then Peter was pushing him back and taking hold of his legs under his knees and shoving them up to his chest, spreading them apart. He had Roman fucking Godfrey on display and a fucking wreck, a beautiful sweaty wreck of a boy.. Peter applied a little more lube to his dick before lining up with Roman's entrance and shoving inside of him roughly, savoring the tight feeling enveloping his cock before starting to thrust, pounding into him hard and vigorously.

He loved watching how debauched and just fucked out Roman got, hair a mess, face scrunched up in an painful pleasurable expression, biting and sucking at his bloody lips, muscles all tense and tight, and his beautiful cock bouncing as it curled up against his belly with every one of Peter's thrusts.

"Fuck.. That's it.. I wanna cum.. I need it.. Please.. It hurts.. Fuck.." Roman babbled, still letting out whines of perfect agony that were reserved just for Peter.

"I'm gonna cum first and then I'm gonna let you cum.. Okay..?" Peter said.

Roman whined pitifully, but nodded. "You'll let me, right..? If I trust you..?"

Peter nodded and Roman loosened up a bit. He wished he could run his hands all over Roman's body, trace every curve and sharp fucking turn, kiss and lick and mark every inch of him. He would get around to that.

Peter had managed to avoid his prostate. "That feel good..? You like that..? Tell me.."

"Uhm-hm, fuck.." Roman bit his lip without the fangs, eyes trained on Peter. "So good.. So big.. Please.. Please, Daddy, fuck me some more.."

Then Roman's eyes widened with a shame he wouldn't admit to. He hadn't just blurted that out.. did he? He couldn't have.. Fuck.. That had once been role play between him and another guy who wasn't and would never be Peter.

Peter had slowed to a near stop and Roman refused to meet his eyes, flushed a brilliant shade of crimson and thinking he had fucked up the moment. 

"Whoa.. That should not sound so fucking hott.." Peter was then gathering him up to scoot him further up on the bed so he could crawl up between his legs and plunge his cock back into him with a feral growl. "Say it again.." It was command as Peter started fucking him relentlessly. He had to cum, he had to cum now and soon and in his mate. He could feel it bubbling inside of him, rising to the surface.

Roman had to catch his breath before gasping at the rough treatment. He liked when he could rile someone like this, especially Peter. "Fuck.. Fuck me, Daddy.. Harder.. Oh, yes.. Right there.. Daddy, let me cum.."

And Peter was cumming now, so hard his vision blurred and everything became white for a second. He slowed his thrusts down as he finished before stopping, panting harshly, his mouth dry. He took a moment to calm down before pulling out and settling down on his belly, head between Roman's legs. Peter took a second to appreciate the sight of his cum seeping out of his entrance before he slid two fingers back inside. Roman nearly screamed in frustration as Peter took his cock in his mouth and sucked before he pulled back off with a wet pop. Then Peter was taking off the cockring and taking Roman back into his mouth as he fingered Roman with his cum still inside him, which itself was so dirty and hott. Fuck, he wanted to fuck Roman with Roman's own cum. 

Roman's nerves were hyper aware and on alert, so oversensitive. Peter began bobbing his head and rubbing against his prostate with his fingers. And Roman was cumming with broken and prattled sobs, hips bucking involuntarily and trembling as he let go, grabbing to Peter's dark wild hair for support.

He released his grip on Peter's untamed hair and fell back on the bed, gasping for breath as Peter removed his fingers and pulled his mouth off his cock. Peter let him rest there and come down, blissed and wrung out, a buzz better than any high tingling inside him.

A smile formed on Roman's lips. "Fuck.."

"Yeah, fuck." Peter agreed as he lit a cigarette, he then handed that one to Roman as the upir raised up and wiggled around to sit with his back against the headboard of the bed with a small wince. Peter then lit a smoke for himself, taking a long satisfying drag. He just felt good all over. They both did.

"Maybe I should do shit to get punished more often." Roman hummed, head back against the headboard and eyes closed.

"Aren't you enough trouble as it is?" Peter poked him in the side. "Shit, you can get worse?" He smiled.

Roman turned his head toward Peter and opened his eyes as he took a drag and echoed Peter's smile. "Guess you'll have to wait and see."

Peter hummed in response and they slipped into a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Roman says the line to Annie "please, Daddy, fuck me.." all I could think of was how good it sounded coming out of his mouth, I had to have Roman call someone Daddy. It's not going to turn into that kind of fic, it's basically just a small kink and dirty talk in the heat of passion.


	4. Sense of Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two fall into a comfortable routine, and Roman's called for a surprise at the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex, but sexy talk. Also, some fluffy cuddling.

Destiny didn't care for it, but Peter had been staying over at Roman's nearly all day every day and every night. He did get tired of hearing the same old "he's dangerous, Peter, he's an upir," etc etc etc.. He already knew that, but Roman was not as dangerous as everyone made him out to be, he just needed guidance, or so Peter told himself. Really, it had to be difficult, being turned into a creature you knew very little about, the person who was supposed to educate you about what you were his it from and manipulated you to force the turn. Olivia was dead now, there were no other upirs around to help, only a crazy genuis who knew enough about the creatures to satiate the hunger a bit. Roman was alone in this. Peter didn't know everything on upirs, but he had some knowledge and would help however he could. He told himself that he wasn't just doing it for himself or Roman, that he was also doing it to save a life or two that Roman might take to feed the bloodlust. Roman was dangerous.. Even so, Peter could take care of himself. 

He stopped by Destiny's apartment to pack a bag and get some things before heading back to Roman's. He preferred to do this while Roman was having his meetings at the Institute and while Destiny was out, so he didn't have to deal with either of their nagging.

Life with Roman had settled into usual mundane routines and sex. Roman usually wanted to fuck on every square inch of his expensive furniture, multiple times. It was weird, seeing Roman have to wear a suit and comb down his hair to go deal with that awful place, they neither were old enough for this shit. They should be doing what they had been doing, hanging out and smoking and driving around, digging up graves and drinking and fucking.

Roman usually dreaded going into work, always anxious all day that he'd get home and Peter would be gone again. He got used to him being back in his life as quick as a fish taking to water. His paranoia reached to where he wanted to make Peter quit his job to just stay at home, he'd take care of and cover everything, he had the money to support an army. And Roman basically threw it around like paper, it was Godfrey money, more of a burden than a luxury. Peter would joke that he wasn't his whore or house boy, and really he didn't want to have Roman supporting him, but something was worked out to where Peter would be home when Roman was. Peter had to keep him as calm as he could, and not do anything to set him off. Pryce was pushing for Roman to get the last procedure done and over with, he said that the longer that he waited, the more useless the treatment would become. If he went back, there was no restart, he was stuck like this. Peter didn't want him getting the last procedure.

"I can make my own choices, Rumancek." Roman snapped.

"Well, no offense, but apparently you can't, you're not doing a very good job of it." Peter shot back.

"Peter, I can feel the hunger getting stronger and stronger every day." Roman said. "I want to be human again."

Peter sighed. "I know. We'll figure it out."

Roman wanted to believe that.

They got comfortable in their routine. Finding a sense of normality and comfort in it. Wake up with Roman, if there was time to kill then shower with Roman, eat with Roman, go to work, get home, watch movies with Roman, smoke with Roman, eat with Roman, fuck Roman until he walked funny. Roman was glad for all the layers he wore to the office, Peter liked to leave love bites and bruises and scratches and hickeys. Most who saw any of the marks poorly hidden by a collar, or when a sleeve came up enough just thought he had got a girl who was rough, but not this time. He had had rough girls, he had had rough boys, now he had Peter, which was much better and preferred.

They were smoking in the living room when Peter cleared his throat. "So..? Who did you use to call Daddy?"

Roman gazed up and over lazily at Peter as he lounged back on the couch and blew out a puff of smoke slowly. "Just an old acquaintance and bitter sweet memory. He, uh.. He liked when I called him Daddy during sex, we would role play." He quickly took another long drag of the cigarette.

"He told you to call him Daddy?" Peter asked, blowing out his own smoke.

"Well, yes, and no. I sorta.. I would just blurt it out and he liked it, so that was our thing." Roman said, raising up and tapping ashes into the ashtray on the coffee table.

"But you called me Daddy." Peter reminded and Roman winced and dropped his head.

"I know, it just came out, I'm sorry." Roman still felt embarrassed by his slip of tongue.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay? I didn't mind it. We both know I am not your father, it's just dirty talk during the heat of passionate, disgusting, sweaty sex. It's fine, really." Peter took a last drag of his smoke and stamped it out in the ashtray.

"I don't know why I do it, I'm not attracted to my father or uncle," (who was his real father to add to the fuck Roman plate.) "I don't want him to fuck me." Roman knew that Norman had been fucking his mother for years anyhow, he didn't want Olivia's sloppy seconds.

"Baby, it's just role play, relax. I kinda liked it myself, having you call me that and beg so pretty." Peter said, light-heartedly teasing just a bit.

"I could crush you, little wolf." Roman huffed, taking the last drag of his own cigarette and crushing it in the ashtray instead and lounging back.

"I know, happy you don't though." Peter grinned. "And you know from experience that I'm not little." He winked.

Roman turned his head to look at him and let out a snort that turned to a giggle. "Oh, Daddy, you're so big.." He said sarcastically and laughed. "Maybe not enough experience?"

And then Roman was raising up and pushing Peter on back on the couch as he moved forward and straddled his lap, leaning down to press his lips against Peter's own before working his way down his jaw and to his neck. Peter tensed slightly as Roman got to his pulse point and started sucking lightly.

Roman suddenly raised his head and there was that dark mischievous look in his eyes. "I wanna ride you.."

"Well, I won't stop you.." Peter said as he began to work on undoing the buttons on Roman's black buttondown, which he figured probably cost more than all of the clothes Peter had ever owned combined and then doubled and doubled again. Not that he cared, but he didn't want Roman mad because he ripped off buttons.

Peter felt Roman's spidery long fingers running through his hair and he could've purred at the sensation. Roman's fingers slid down to splay across the side if his face as he looked him over, still telling himself Peter was real and he was here and Roman could physically touch him. Roman then leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Peter's lips, flicking his tongue out to slip between them and deepen it.

And that's when Roman's phone went off. Before there was an 'are you gonna get that?' Or a 'ah, fuck, just ignore it', Roman growled and raised up to grab it off the coffee table and look at the large illuminated screen. It was work, that's how he simply viewed it, work.

Roman settled back in Peter's lap and answered with a firm, but not too hateful, "Hello?"

Peter watched as Roman listened to whoever was on the other line and watched the scowl form on his face. Then Roman was throwing the phone at the wall with an agitated snarl.

Peter had ducked, even though he wasn't in any danger of the phone hitting him. "Hey..?" He then had his arms wrapped around Roman and was trying to be soothing. "Hey, calm down, it's okay.. What is it?"

"They can't do shit right!" Roman snarled. Peter was holding him, but his arms were loose enough in case he decided he wanted up. Roman didn't want up, he didn't want to leave, but he wrenched out of Peter's grasp completely harder than necessary and stalked towards the stairs as he buttoned back up his shirt.

Peter watched him as he went up the stairs and waited, getting up to inspect Roman's phone, that was surprisingly not broken. Just a minute later, Roman was coming back down and heading for the door.

"I have to go in." Roman said, hand on the doorknob, but just glaring at it like it was the cause of all his problems.

"Maybe I should come with you." Peter offered.

Roman wanted to decline, but softened a bit and turned his head to Peter. "Yeah, maybe you should."

The drive to the Godfrey Institute was quiet and tense as Roman drove and smoked. There was always a sense of dread when coming here. Roman slammed the door hard as he got out and Peter followed him inside. He didn't like the looks he got from staff, like he was a mongrel and shouldn't be in this place, like he shouldn't be with CEO Roman Godfrey. Well, fuck this place, it had only caused pain. He had to choke down his own bad memories of being here. Letha was in labor, they were having a baby, and he sat in the eerily white waiting room with Roman, sharing cigars and happiness and joy.. And then having it all shattered within a few moments. But that was then, this was now.

When Roman turned the corridor to where he needed to be, Pryce met him and blocked his way briefly. "Roman, Norman found her, he found your sister. She's banged up and will need to stay here for observation, but she's okay."

Okay. That meant she was alive. He always knew she was still alive. Hope fluttered briefly in his chest, he felt light headed and was glad Peter was there to grab on to. They hadn't told him this over the phone.

"She's alive though, right." Peter asked.

"Yes. Just don't say anything to upset her." Pryce said. Johann Pryce was a lot of things, a snake, a mad genius, a cleaner, but he did truly care about Shelley Godfrey.

Then Pryce was stepping aside as Shelley was being wheeled out to greet him in a hospital gown. She looked banged up and so tired, but she was alive and she was here. Roman dropped down in front of her wheelchair, reaching out carefully to touch her face gently. If there was one person Roman was gentle with it was Shelley, and if there was one person Roman loved more than Peter, it was Shelley.

Roman just studied his sister for a moment, eyes already wet and that choked up feeling making its way into his throat. He didn't know what to say, except, "Shelley..?" Almost like a question, voice watery.

"Hi.." Came the reply, not from a synthetic voice box, but from Shelley herself. It was choked and almost broken, but it was beautiful.

Pleasant surprise washed across Roman's features and his lips twitched to smile. "You.. You talked.. Say something else."

"R-Roman.." Shelley managed, still broken, but beautiful, nonetheless.

And Roman smiled, a tear dripping down his face. "Say it again."

"Roman." She said again.

Roman gave a teary laugh and raised up a bit to hug her carefully. "I thought I lost you."

Peter stood back, watching the moment unfold that he could truly say was beautiful. Shelley was here and Shelley was talking and Roman was smiling and crying happy tears for once. Roman pulled back and stroked her hair.

Shelley then looked to Peter, who wasn't interrupting. "Hey, Peter.." It sounded strained and tired and new.

Peter smiled and released the breath he'd been holding. "Hey.. So glad you're back, kiddo."

Shelley smiled and beamed as she accepted a hug from Peter. For at least a moment, things seemed alright.

Of course they couldn't take Shelley home just yet- well, not the Godfrey mansion, but Roman's home. She still had to stay there and recover. Roman understood, but he didn't want to leave her, he'd been without her for so long. Like with Peter, Roman was afraid this was all a dream and he'd wake up alone again. Pryce told him sternly to go home and rest, come back tomorrow. They still had tests to do and she was in good hands. Roman didn't trust Pryce very much, but he knew that Pryce would never hurt his sister.

So he said goodbye, kissing Shelley on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Shelley nodded to her brother, and bid him an Peter a weak "bye" as they wheeled her away.

"You take damn good care of her." Roman warned Pryce before allowing Peter to drag him away.

Of course when they got back to Roman's place, that's when the hopeful joy turned into worry. Roman and Peter lay in bed, Peter on his back with an arm curled around Roman as he laid on his side, Roman's arm was draped across him, letting his fingers lightly caress his bare chest and the hair that was there.

Roman's head lay in the crook of Peter's neck. "What if something happens? What if they make a mistake? What if she has a bad reaction to something and I'm not there. What if Pryce-?"

"Shut up, Roman." Peter sighed, rubbing his free hand up and down the arm that lay across him. "Don't worry about it. It will be fine." He was tired.

Roman hid a pout in Peter's neck. "I've missed her so much. I hated it, not knowing if she was alive or dead, or what.."

"I know. But she's okay. We have her back. She's so strong, in more ways than one," He lightly snickered, remembering his she would pick both of them up for hugs, and of how she saved their lives, but she was also strong-willed. "She will be okay, she's a survivor."

"Yeah.. She may tower over me, but I'm still her big brother." Roman said, breath warm and soft against Peter's neck.

"And she couldn't have asked for a more kind and caring and loving older brother. I know you love her a lot, I love her too, she's our family." Peter said, on the verge of groggy, he turned his head to breathe in Roman's scent and kiss his head.

Our family.

"Family?" Roman raised his head to look at Peter in the dark. Freaky vampire and werewolf night vision helped that, he guessed.

Peter brought his hand up to cup Roman's face, using his thumb to caress his skin. "Yes, Roman, you and Shelley are my family. I have adopted you, I'm not ever going to go anywhere without you, okay. Not ever again. You're stuck with my furry ass." He said, tracing the shape of Roman's lips with his thumb.

Roman softly kissed his thumb, eyes watery again. He nodded.

Peter had been hesitant to say the word 'mine', unsure of it until now. No, Roman was his, he wanted him to be his mate, they were already lovers and friends.

And if reading Peter's thoughts, Roman nuzzled his hand with his eyes closed and said, "I'm yours, Peter. I've been yours since day one." He wanted so badly to ask 'are you mine too?'

"Mine. You're mine." Peter had raised up a bit and grabbed Roman's chin, causing the other boy to snap his eyes open. "That means I don't want to catch you with anyone else again. I know about the people back in school, and I know you probably continued that after I left, but not anymore. You belong to me, no one else." Not his mother, not the company, not any bar hookup or dirty alley way fuck. "Got it?"

He released Roman's face and a smile spread across the upir's lips. He'd been dying to hear this and here it was. "Yes, Daddy.." He taunted.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm fucking serious, Roman, I'm not sharing."

Roman still let a small smile play on his lips, he leaned down and kissed Peter. "I know. I'm yours. Are.. Are you mine?" He forced out.

Peter was back to stroking his face. "Yeah, I'm yours."

Roman was drawing invisible cirlces on Peter's chest. He felt playful and light for the first time in forever. "And what if I stray?"

"This is not a sexy game, Roman, I mean it. Do I have to tattoo 'property of that gypsy fuck Peter Rumancek' across your ass?" Peter asked.

"No, but I bet that would make a lovely tramp stamp." Roman grinned, biting his fucking lip.

And Peter did not want to imagine grabbing onto Roman's hips from behind and seeing 'Property of Peter Rumancek' in fancy lettering on Roman's lower back as he fucked into him. No, he didn't think about that at all.

"I'll settle for marking you up, every day, let everyone see you're taken. Or how about I just get you a collar, have you wear it in plain view everywhere you go, have that you belong to me on the tag." Peter growled. He did not like the thoughts of others touching Roman.

Roman was silent for a moment. "Well, now I'm fucking horny."

"Too bad, I'm tired, you'll have to wait, or take care of yourself." Peter smirked, closing his eyes.

"I don't want to take care of it myself." Roman pouted deliberately.

"Oh, what, so that's my job now? I'm not your whore, Roman Godfrey." He teased.

"Yes, it is your job. You said I belong to you, so it's your job." Roman argued.

"Is that how you figure it?" Peter said, still with a smirking snarkiness in his tone. "Sorry, you're gonna have to wait. Go to sleep, Roman."

Roman huffed. "You're the werewolf, should get the collar for you."

"And a leash, you can tug on the chain while you ride my dick." Peter yawned.

Roman twitched and made a small sound in the back of his throat that almost had Peter reconsidering.

"But..?" Roman didn't finish.

"Go to sleep, Roman." Peter said firmly.

Roman huffed again and laid down beside him, still wrapping an arm across his torso. "Being told what to do by a dog, how embarrassing." Roman muttered.

"I heard that." Peter replied.

Roman smiled into Peter's neck and felt himself drifting off to sleep. He was tired and didn't want to look dead tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved that moment between Shelley and Roman when he first heard her talk, I had to have it. I loved Pryce, he was an amazing character.
> 
> I'm new, and I'm still finding my voice with the characters, but I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job of it personally, and of course they seem extremely out of character. But if I kept them in character, they wouldn't even be together. Meh, it's good practice.


	5. Blood and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes Peter up pleasantly, but then things get a little bloody and Roman's control is in question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood play and smut, biting, dubious consent kind of.

Peter was back at the trailer, lounging in the hammock, Roman beside him. It always took careful maneuvering for them both to lay in it at the same time. Everything around him appears hazy, as if he were viewing the surroundings through a blurry plastic film.

"You think we could fuck in this thing?" Roman asks.

"No, we tried that once before and you ended up landing on your ass in the dirt." Peter reminds, smile tugging at his lips.

"That was not a fun memory." Roman nudges him in the side. "That was not the kind of stick I wanted in my ass."

And Peter laughs loud. "It could've been worse."

"Glad I can be of amusement to you." Roman rolls out of the hammock with sort of a flailing grace. He stands on his knees beside the hammock. "We don't exactly have to fuck.." He says, undoing Peter's pants and before he knows it, Roman has his mouth on his cock.. The sensation is too intense, too real, though he's aware this is just a dream.

He still feels the flesh of his cock being massaged by Roman's mouth as he sucks. Then Peter feels teeth scrape him and he's waking up groggily.

Peter can still feel the sensation of warm, wet pleasure on his aching cock. When he lifts his head off the pillow and gazes down, he sees Roman laying on his belly between his legs, one hand rubbing up and down his thigh, while the other is lightly curled around the base of his cock, his lips wrapped snuggly around the rest of his cock as they slide up and down the shaft. 

Roman drug his lips back off to just the head and sucked, massaging it inside his mouth and making Peter groan. Peter felt light and fucking tingly all over, all while still being drowsy, it was nice. 

"Well, fuck, good morning to you too." And Peter hummed sleepily, reaching down to run his fingers through Roman's bed hair, watching him suck him off. The sight was just too beautiful to miss. "God, baby.. Your mouth.." It was so hot and wet, snug around his dick and perfect.

Roman slowly pulled his lips off Peter's cock and licked his lips, and as his lips parted, Peter's heart sank a bit. He could see Roman's fangs peeking out. 

"Shit." Peter was quick to raise up and push Roman back. "No, no teeth, put those away or you're not getting near my dick again." Which would really be a fucking shame, because those lips were just so plump, plush, pink and fuckable, and every other word in the dictionary that meant desirable. 

Roman growled and was pinning him back down to the bed with scary strength that startled Peter just a bit and made him squirm. It was not a wise thing to piss off the fucking vampire. "Fuck, Peter, I'm not gonna fucking bite it off. I love being fucked too much, so that would not benefit me."

Peter stilled. Well, Roman was right, he wouldn't do it deliberately. "Okay.. But still, you might accidentally.. with the teeth.."

"You don't like my teeth..?" Roman ran his tongue over his fanged canines.

"Not on my dick." Peter replied pointedly.

Roman rolled his eyes and moved back down Peter's body. He licked up his cock and continued stroking him. "That's really interesting, you seem to think I don't know how to control these things."

"Well, do you?" Peter swallowed when Roman glared up at him with enough heat to melt away the icy winter weather.

"You'll just have to find out." Then, with a feral look in his eyes that again startled Peter just a bit, Roman was moving to quickly remove his underwear and crawl back up Peter's body to straddle him, pinning his shoulders down. He wiggled his hips back against Peter's cock, lips snarling back to show off his fangs. Peter had to admit they were kind of sexy.. Okay, they were really fucking sexy. 

Roman flicked his tongue out to lick his lips and those fangs. "You look good enough to eat. I wanna ride you.."

Peter let his head drop back and closed his eyes. Who the fuck was he to argue? He felt Roman's hand stroking him with something wet that he assumed was lube. Then Roman was sinking down on him, swallowing his dick whole as he sat down in Peter's lap and rolled his hips.

Peter opened his eyes and ran his hands down Roman's thighs from his hips to grab to the back of his knees. "You're fucking gorgeous.."

Roman let out a predatory growl, he raised his hips and dropped back down, gasping. He hadn't prepped himself, just wanting to feel the stretching burn of Peter's cock, tearing him up. "Oh, fuck.." He winced slightly.

"Yeah, it hurts us both when you're not prepped, asshole." Peter said, grabbing his hips as Roman set a pace, fucking himself on Peter's cock. "You're gonna rip my dick off.. Well, at least you're not biting it off.. that makes it so much better.." Peter complained sarcastically.

Roman's nails dug into his shoulders as he threw his head back. "Fuck.. Oh, fuck yeah.." He swallowed thickly and Peter watched his throat contract.

Roman brought his hand up to his lips and Peter noticed the blood on his fingers, he instantly checked his neck and shoulders and found blood smeared, but no skin broken, it was not his blood.

"Roman, what..? Is that your blood?" Peter just asked. He reached around behind him to slide his fingers down his crack to his stuffed hole, bringing them back wet with blood. "You used blood for lube. You kinky little shit. You like that, huh?"

Roman licked his bloody fingers, lapping it off before pushing two inside his mouth to suck it off, whimpering as he did so, eyes rolling upward. He had stilled, just rocking his hips back and forth in Peter's lap. He leaned forward, one hand gripping Peter's shoulder, the other hand's fingers still fucking his mouth. From what he could tell, Roman had slit open a spot on his inner thigh before using it to lube up Peter's cock.

"Holy fuck.. That's hott.." Peter gripped his hips tight and thrust up sharply, gaining a purred whine as Roman's fingers slipped from his mouth, tongue licking his lips, fangs still bared. "You like that, you little bloodslut..?" Peter thrust up hard again. "Like being fucked with your own blood..?"

Roman shifted his legs apart further and arched his back, letting Peter fuck up into him. "Uhmhmm.. more.. harder.. oh, right there.. fuck.. right like that.."

Peter felt his fingers on his neck, slipping down to his collarbone as Roman eyed the pulse point on his neck, he leaned down, breathing Peter in before licking his neck.

"Roman, no.. Don't you dare.." Peter warned, slowing his thrusts.

Roman whined and kissed his neck before sucking. "I wanna mark you too.."

"You gonna bite me, then put your fangs away." Peter demanded.

Roman opened his mouth near the spot he wanted to bite into and Peter felt his warm breath on his skin and then the feeling of those fangs scraping lightly across his neck. Then he clamped down, digging fangs into flesh and releasing a warm flow of blood into his mouth. His eyes rolled back and closed as he savored the sweet taste.

Peter laid deathly still, wanting to push Roman away, but knowing that if he did, he could lose a chunk out of his neck and that wouldn't be good. Instead he felt the wolf beneath his skin, clawing to get out and take over. His eyes burned yellow and he growled in warning before raking nails hard down Roman's back, making long broken trenches in his flesh in their wake. Roman pulled off and gasped at that, letting out pain filled sounding whimpers as he came without being touched.

Roman was a mess, full lips covered in blood, the rich dark red liquid dripping down his chin and his chest as he panted and bucked. And when he opened his mouth to lick across his bloody teeth and those fangs, Peter lost it, cumming inside him, burning his insides where he had took Peter almost dry.

Roman reached to his bedside table and grabbed a cigarette and his lighter, sticking it in his mouth and flicking the lighter to ignite it and light the end of the cigarette, never dismounting off Peter as he inhaled and exhaled a cloud of smoke. Peter ran his hands up Roman's hips and to his chest, smearing the blood- his blood- all over him. Peter then remembered his neck and checked it. There was a dull throb, but nothing more and he expected it to be gushing blood, but to his surprise it wasn't.

"You fucking bit me." Peter simply remarked.

Roman took the cigarette down from his lips after another satisfying drag and blew the smoke out. "Uh-huh. You'll be fine, I only took a little." Roman replied, taking another drag, blood smeared on the filter of the cigarette.

"I told you not to, and you did anyway." Peter scolded.

Roman shrugged. "I wanted to. You taste good. Your eyes were yellow, sexiest thing ever.." He smiled and licked at the blood on his lips. No, Peter thought, that was the sexiest thing ever.

"If you want to keep me, you can't feed off me, Roman. I'm not a blood bank." Peter sighed.

Roman huffed and glared at him, teeth now gone. "I don't want to feed off you, asshole, it was just a heat of the moment thing. Hunger had nothing to do with it. You bite me all the time." He then pouted.

"You have freaky fast healing powers." Peter argued.

"Fine, I won't do it again, okay. I tried it, you didn't like it, it's fine. It's not like I'm going to lose control and drain you dry, I've established that I want to keep you, so I'm not some freak who's going to kill you." Roman dismounted and stamped his cigarette out on the table top.

Peter rose up and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him back down to the bed and close. "Hey, hey, don't, okay, don't. Don't get upset. It's okay, I know you're not going to kill me." And he did know this, Roman could rip his throat out and that'd be it, but Roman wasn't capable of doing that to him. Peter kissed the side of his face and held him back against his chest. "Let's just talk about things that kinky before we do them, huh? Hey.. it didn't really hurt, I'm not mad.."

Roman felt Peter's fingers on his chin as he turned his head to look at him. And that's when it became clear to Roman. "You told me not to.. I didn't listen.. I'm so sorry, Peter, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.. Fuck.." The blood on Roman's face was drying, his eyes wide and apologetic, no more darkness behind their stare.

Peter kissed him softly. "It's okay.. Maybe I should have a safeword too.."

"What would you choose..?" Roman asked, wiping at the blood uselessly on his chest, which was almost dry as well.

"How about Destiny? Especially since she's going to be awfully pissed when she sees your love bites." Peter quipped.

Roman let out a snort. It was quiet for a moment while the upir stared at a spot on the floor. Then he turned his head back to Peter. "I wanna go see Shelley."

They showered separately, but both still occupying the bathroom. Peter showered first so he could examine the bite on his neck. It wasn't bad, it had quit bleeding. Roman cleaned it with anticeptic and bandaged it after he was done. Roman had experience with doing bandages and taking care of wounds. When Peter used his round head hair brush, Roman laughed at it and called it "girly", to which Peter smacked him across the ass with it, making a loud thwak. Roman had yelped and rubbed his ass, flushing brightly and ignoring the throb between his legs. That thing stung, and felt so good.

Roman showered while Peter made breakfast. They didn't talk much as they ate and headed out to the Godfrey Institute.

\--xx--

Shelley was still tired from testing and recovering, she still managed to smile at Roman and Peter, even if she didn't talk much. Roman was used to her not talking with her own voice, he was just happy to see her.

"When can I take her home?" Roman asked Pryce.

"I told you not now, she's been through a lot, she still has therapy and healing to do." Pryce explained calmly. All the years dealing with Olivia he had learned to keep a cool head with the Godfrey's.

"I can get someone to stay there with her." Roman protested.

"That will be a lovely idea when she's able to be released. We're taking very good care of her, Roman, she's in good hands, the very best." Pryce's voice was smooth and steady.

Roman sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I just miss her. I miss her being there."

"She misses you too, Roman. Your sister loves you very much. Have you decided to continue your progess? We need to do the last treatment soon, or I'm afraid starting all over again would be a substantial waste of time." Pryce explained.

All Roman heard was 'if you don't have the last one soon, you'll never be human again.' But Roman shook his head. "No, I.. I can't.."

"Without it you will revert back to your hunger, back to the pain. Are you willing to deal with that again?" Pryce asked. "The decision is, of course, completely up to you, whatever you want. But if you choose to go back now, all you went through will have been in vain."

Roman sighed and felt Peter's presence before his hand was on his shoulder. "You don't need it."

Roman eyed the bandage on Peter's neck. "But look what I did to you tonight, I couldn't.. Peter, it might be safer if I just.."

"No, this is nothing, I'm not human, don't worry about me." Peter told him quietly. 

"I really don't want to lose you, I don't want to hurt you." Roman replied. Even after what Roman had did to him earlier, Peter still didn't want him having the last transfusion. 

"You won't. Least not beyond repair. I won't let you. Roman, let me help you." Peter pleaded with his eyes searching Roman, like they could see into his soul. 

"I am obligated to remind you that Roman is liable to lose control, hurt innocent people." Pryce reasoned.

'Like you've ever cared about hurting innocent people.' Peter thought, but didn't say it to his face because of Roman, because of Shelley. He couldn't risk it. "I'm helping him control it."

"He has no one left to teach him how to handle being an upir, no one to show him what he's supposed to do, or explain how he is supposed to feel." Pryce reminded calmly. "Other than what little assistance I can provide."

"He has me. I can show him the ropes. Us gypsys have vast knowledge about upirs. He's in my hands, whatever he does is on me, I will take full responsibility." Peter countered. He didn't want the consequence the last treatment offered and he didn't trust it. He didn't want to see Roman die in this place like Letha had, murdered. He couldn't lose them both.

Pryce nodded. "Suit yourself. But I'll advise you to be cautious. I have been perfecting the supplement anyhow, it should sustain you more for longer periods of time now, Roman. You shouldn't feel the hunger as strongly or be tempted to take anyone's blood by force. I'll see to it you have a generous supply sent to your address by tomorrow, until then, I have some you can take with you for today." And Pryce left them to see about the synthetic blood and tissue soup he had came up with for upirs.

"Peter.. I'm not sure about this.. Just one more and I won't ever have to worry about craving.. I.." Roman stopped, staring blankly at the floor.

"No," Peter stepped in front of him to place his hands on his arms and catch his gaze. "You don't need it. I can help you. You're so strong, baby, you can fight this. Trust me." Peter pressed his forehead against Roman's since the taller male was slouched over so far.

Roman nodded. If Peter thought he could, if Peter stayed by his side, then maybe he could handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had to have Roman bite Peter just once. And I love when Roman's bloody. I take some liberties every now and then with the upir and werewolf canon lore, and some of the canon itself. As I've said, I wish they would've kept Roman's fangs in the second and third season cuz I fucking liked them and they were hott as hell. So I'm keeping them and playing with them in my work instead.
> 
> Also, I changed the title from 'The Way It Should Be' to 'Control' cuz I wanted to.


	6. Blood Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to reach Roman control through bloody sexy time. And then fluffy squishy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood play, bondage, fucking with blood, exercise in trust. And as a responsible fantasy smut writer, I must insist that this is most likely not safe, and offer a reminder that they are fictional supernatural humans.

Roman was agitated and it was making Peter fucking nervous. He had been chain smoking (which it wasn't like that would kill him) and pacing back and forth in the living room. Peter just sat on the couch, observing the frustrated upir and his quest to wear out his carpet. The wolf lit a cigarette of his own, because it didn't help watching Roman smoke one after the other. Roman had been twitchy and restless. Peter would ask what was wrong, but he didn't want to get snapped at again.

Roman stopped and folded his arms, raising one up to take a drag. He looked everywhere around the room except for at Peter. He was still sort of vibrating with energy. Peter was beginning to wonder if he needed to call Destiny. Not that either of them would like that.

Finally, Peter couldn't take it anymore. "You're gonna wear holes in the carpet, babe." Not that he actually gave a shit about the damn carpet.

Roman turned to glare at him. "It's my fucking carpet. Besides, it's not like I can't just buy more, hell, I could buy a whole carpet outlet." He finished off another cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray. "Why do you care about my carpet?"

"I don't. But you seem super stressed and I'd like to know why." Peter said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Roman slouched and dropped his head to his hands to push his hair back. "I don't know.. I'm not hungry.. I don't think.. Kind of irritated that they won't let me see my sister but for a few seconds each day."

"Shelley'll be okay, she's a survivor." Peter reminded. 'It's you I'm worried about.'

Roman looked down at the floor, hands in front of him, fidgeted a bit, then came over to sit beside Peter, the left side where he had bit him. He raised his hand and contemplated touching the white bandage that covered the teeth marks. Peter didn't heal like he did. He would heal quicker than a regular human, but not as quick as Roman. "I.. I did that to you.. I.. I could've hurt you.. I could've killed you.."

"Nah, you'd have to cut my head completely off to make sure I was dead anyway." Peter winked. "Really, babe, I'm good. Stop fretting, I shouldn't have scolded you so badly over it. I'm sorry."

Roman lightly ran his fingers over the bandage and Peter's neck and down to his shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Just a dull throb, I can handle it. I once put bacon grease all over my face and let a vargulf eat my face off so I could force a turn, and still manage to not save the day," Peter said dryly, having Shelley to truly thank for saving their asses. "I think I can handle this. In fact, I fucking prefer it." He snuffed his spent cigarette out in the ashtray. 

Roman doesn't like to remember how Peter looked with his face mauled off, or watching him die. "You saved me. The vargulf was about to bite my face off, and you saved me."

"What can I say, she was in my fucking territory. Ugh, that poor messed up girl." Peter said when he thought of Christina.

"Your territory, huh? After you picked Letha over me." Roman said, picking at his nails.

"Yeah, you both were my territory, my family. She was about to gnaw on you both." Peter sighed. He got up and went to the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

"Sure." Roman replied and lit another smoke.

Peter came back and handed him the bottle before sitting beside him and popping open his. He took a long drink and sighed. "I lost her.. We lost her.. I shouldn't have left you. It was a dick move to just leave you there to suffer alone.. Or worse, suffer with Olivia, rather." Peter took another swig of the bitter liquid. Roman had the expensive shit, naturally.

Roman gazed at him for a minute as he blew a cloud of smoke into the air. "It was a dick move, fuck you. Now never do it again." 

Peter considered this, shrugging. "Well, let's see, I could stay here with a fucking ridiculous comfy bed to lay in, and fuck the hottest piece of ass in the world.. Or I could leave and hit the streets.. Not a difficult decision to make." He said, lounging back and smirking. 

"Fucking better not be." Roman scowled and took a drink of his own beer, making a face at the first taste.

"Roman, I'm not leaving you again. I'm not fucking kidding, I will kidnap you and take you with me, keep you handcuffed and gagged in the back of the station wagon, keep you tied up beside me to motel beds when we have to stop." Peter rambled.

"That actually sounds nice.. At least the keeping me tied up part." Roman smirked, snuffing out the smoke in the tray. 

"You wanna be tied up..?" Peter asked as Roman was moving to slide down in front of him on his knees in the floor between his legs.

"Yeah.." Roman purred, running his hands up Peter's thighs. "I have a room fixed with all kinds of ways to keep me bound. I have a spreader bar that'll make sure I can't close my legs, no matter what you do to me, or how hard you fuck me.." He licked his lips and suddenly Peter's pants were too tight. Roman was going for his belt and he stopped him.

"No." Peter said when Roman looked up at him in questioning. "I don't trust you right now." Peter noticed he looked hurt and grabbed him under the chin. "You bit me when I told you not to. You refused to put away your fangs when I told you too. You need to learn control. You need to learn to mind." He traced his bottom lip with his thumb.

Roman was about to protest or pout when he realized, Peter wanted to play. Roman swallowed and averted his eyes deliberately. Then Peter was moving his other hand to the back of his head to grab his hair and jerk his head back and force him to look at him. The upir could've purred, he loved that, the jolts of pleasure it sent crawling through him was electric and alive.

"You wanna be able to suck my dick again?" Peter asked, merely getting a nod from Roman- well, the best he could with Peter's hands holding his face and hair. "Cuz right now you don't deserve it. You have to earn it back."

Roman lowered his eyes to the bulge in Peter's pants and whined, swallowing again and licking his lips. He rubbed himself through his pants.

"That bad, huh? Do you want to earn it back?" Peter asked with a sharp tug on his head.

"Yes.." He managed thickly, eyes dark and full blown. "Yes, Daddy.. please.."

"Then go up to that room and strip." Peter let him go and Roman got up quickly and nearly stumbled over the coffee table in trying to get to the stairs. Peter winced at that and swallowed the rest of his beer.

\--xx--

He had a naked squirming upir handcuffed to the bed railings, the spreader bar secured to his ankles and let out far enough to keep those long legs splayed wide. Peter snapped the hook on the bar to the bottom railings of the bed first.

Peter ran his hand up his thigh and he twitched, hips arching when he wrapped fingers around his cock and stroked him. "You're not going to cum till I say so, if you feel you can't do that, I'll put the cockring on you. Do you want that?"

Roman was shaking his head no. "I'm good.."

"Good. What we're going to do is an exercise in control." Peter released his cock and dug around in the satchel he brought in.

"You're fully clothed, no fair.." Roman whined. "Take off your damn jacket, at least, you're not just a guest here."

Peter rolled his eyes and removed the jacket and the flannel he had on. "You'll get more when you prove to me you can be good."

Roman's lips curled into a smirk. "I can be good, Daddy.. If I'm not you can spank me, you can use your hairbrush, it felt so good when you smacked me with it. I bet it's better being naked over your lap-"

Peter had grabbed him by the throat to quiet him and his eyes rolled up and lids fluttered a bit, taking a difficult breath. "Roman.." He growled in warning. "I don't want to gag you."

Peter got the satchel and retrieved a large Mason jar out of it, filled with thick red liquid. Roman eyed it hungrily as Peter sat it on the table beside the bed. He swallowed again and struggled a bit, whining.

"Stop." Peter said, opening the lid.

The delicious coppery smell hit him immediately. "I can get free." Roman growled.

"You won't if you know what's good for you. Put your fangs away, Roman, right now." Peter commanded.

Roman hadn't realized they were out, but they were. He whimpered and squirmed. "I want.."

"I know you want, but you're not going to get until you mind." Peter said firmly, dipping his first two fingers in the thick liguid.

Roman closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the fangs retract. "Okay.. That's not Pryce's meat soup." He observed. 

"No, I had Destiny get me this. I don't know how she got it, but she assured that no one or nothing was harmed in the procuring of it." Peter removed his fingers, only having a little blood on the tips and brought them to Roman's mouth. "Open. Good boy.." He sighed as he pushed the fingers inside Roman's mouth. "Don't suck or swallow yet." He instructed, fucking them in and out a bit, the blood smearing on his fingers and Roman's plush lips. "Good boy.. Swallow."

And Roman did before sucking around his fingers to get it all. It wasn't enough. Peter pulled his fingers out and dipped more of them in the blood, up to the second knuckle.

"Open." He said, pushing his fingers inside again to fuck his mouth with them. "You can swallow." Peter told him, his dick throbbing when Roman started sucking at his fingers and swallowing the rich blood. "Good boy.. You're doing so good.."

Roman felt a twinge go through him at that, being praised. He licked between Peter's fingers when he spread them apart in his mouth before pulling them out. "Daddy, more.. please.. It's so good, Daddy.."

Peter twitched. The only person he was torturing was himself. Maybe he should've fucked Roman before doing this just to take the edge off.

Instead Peter gathered more blood on his fingers and fucked Roman's mouth again with them instead. Roman hummed around them, closing his eyes and savoring the rich liguid, it was so good and sweet. And yeah, his fangs came back out and scratched Peter's fingers, but not enough to break skin.

Peter was removing them quickly and Roman whined. "Put them away, Roman. I want you to keep them in."

"They have a mind of their own sometimes. It's easier to control my dick." Roman said sullenly.

"You're going to learn how to control them, or you're not going to suck my dick again." Peter gathered some blood on his fingertips and traced Roman's lips with them, painting them red. Roman was immediately licking his lips. "Just think, you learn to control them and you could be sucking this off my cock."

Roman growled and let the fangs go back in. "You're not fair."

"Nope. I'm a bastard, I know. Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." Peter said, dipping the tips of his fingers in the jar.

Roman licked his lips and then parted them, opening his mouth and sending his tongue out.

"Good.." Peter rubbed the blood on his tongue and his first instinct was to curl his tongue back in and swallow. "Uh-uh, stay like that, hold it."

It was a harder feat than one would think. Roman could taste and smell it and wanted to swallow it, but willed himself not to. He could do this, this was nothing. His tongue twitched, needing back inside where it was wet. Roman's eyes widened when Peter started stroking his cock with the blood.

"Good boy.. Swallow it." Peter instructed and Roman was happy to comply. "Again, open your mouth and stick out your tongue." He rubbed his thumb in circles on his cockhead and Roman's hips arched up into the touch.

"Please.. Daddy, please.. fuck me.. You can fuck me, Daddy.. I'll be good.." Roman panted.

"But you're not being good. You're being bad." Peter said.

Roman opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

"There we go." Peter pressed his fingers and thumb together and dipped them in the blood before dropping some onto Roman's tongue, noticing some had dripped on the pristine white sheets under him and on his chest. "Don't swallow it. Hold it like that."

Peter was then unhooking the spreader bar and pushing his legs up to hook it to the head of the bed's railing, folding him in half and having him spread out and on display. He coated the first two fingers in blood again before moving them to Roman's entrance and shoving them inside and pulling them back out.

Roman was dying.. again.. But it was like this long prolonged death.. Maybe he was already dead and this was hell..

Peter pushed his fingers in deep, brushing across his prostate.

No, it felt too good to be hell..

He was dying. His fangs desperately wanted to come out and tear open something, he needed to swallow at least. It kept running through his head; he could break free and get out and drink. He could have the whole jar instead of Peter feeding it to him teasingly. Hell, he could have Peter, just hold him down and sink his fangs right into his-

Roman whined. No. No. No. Not Peter. Peter was trying to help and have sexy time too. It wasn't a life or death situation and Roman wasn't starving. He could control this. He could do this. This didn't own him.

"That's it.. Good boy.. You're doing so good, Roman.." Peter praised him.

The voices still battled. 'Why are you letting this mutt control you, what are you, a dog? You're so weak. Look at you, you're Roman Godfrey, and you're minding a mutt. Weak and pathetic.' The voices eerily sounded like Olivia's.

Roman growled inwardly. No, this wasn't weakness, this was taking a shit ton of restraint.

Peter continued to finger him, scissoring his fingers apart inside him to stretch his walls. He focused on that, the pleasure of Peter's fingers inside him, rubbing against his walls and teasing his prostate. It felt so good, better than satisfying hunger.

"Good.. Swallow.." Peter allowed.

Roman was more than happy to, rolling his tongue back inside and swallowing, letting his natural saliva wet his tongue again before licking his lips.

Peter removed his fingers and gathered up more blood. "Open your mouth, good.." He said, dripping the blood into the upir's mouth. "You can swallow this time. You're doing wonderful, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

Roman watched as Peter finished undressing, which was worth everything. "You gonna fuck me, Daddy..? Please.. fuck me.."

"I'm gonna use the blood as lube, and if you keep your fangs in, you can clean it off me when I'm done." Peter applied more blood to his cock as Roman watched with dark eyes.

Roman swallowed just to keep from openly drooling. Peter ran his fingers up his stomach when he was finished to make Roman ache a little more. If he could control this shit, he could maybe get the pleasure of licking blood off from all over Peter. It really wasn't that he was going to drink him dry, or bite off chuncks deliberately, but he could accidentally and he didn't want that.

Peter got up on the bed on his knees and took hold of his bloody cock, pressing it against Roman's opening and pushing in until he was fully sheathed inside the upir. Naturally Roman was fucking tight, he healed quick, so even if he ripped himself up, he would heal right back. He rolled his hips, enjoying the tight heat surrounding cock and letting the head of his cock brush against Roman's prostate to tease him and make him whine.

Roman let out a purred groan. "I'm so full, Daddy.. You fill me up so good.. So big.. So thick.."

"Now who's not fair..?" Peter said, grabbing to his ankles under the cuffs. Roman's giggle was cut off into a moan as Peter started to thrust, pounding in and out of him hard and deep and unrelenting.

Roman gasped out breaths. "Fuck.. That's it.. hard..harder, Daddy.. Oh, fuck.. fuck me.. fuck me.. I've been so bad, tear me up, Daddy.. I wanna feel you all day.."

Peter swore under his breath and smacked one of Roman's asscheeks hard, gaining a cry of pleasure. "You've been so good for me, now are you gonna start being mouthy..? Do I have to gag you..?" Peter actually fucking liked when he babbled on, but it wasn't good for his stamina if he did.

"No, Daddy.. I just.. love.. you.. fucking me.. so much.. Oh, god.. more.. more.. please.. Daddy, I need to cum.. Let me cum.. Please make me cum.. I'll be good, Daddy.." Roman's fingers were curled tightly around the bed rails. He was gorgeous, wrecked and sweaty, lovely pale skin covered in splotches of blood, on his chin, chest and his cock, with bloody smears on his hips and thighs.

Peter took hold of Roman's cock, stroking him roughly with the blood and causing him to arch and buck, babbling out whimpered whines and curses.

"That's good, baby.. Doing so good for Daddy.. Such a good boy.. Cum for Daddy.." Peter cooed, playing along.

And that was it, that was all it took, Roman was cumming, crying out and convulsing on the now blood stained white sheets. Peter was certain Roman didn't give a shit about those right now.

"Fuck.. So good for me, baby bat.." Peter fucked him through his orgasm before pulling out of him. Roman lay blissed out, eyes glossy and lips parted as he panted.

Peter was quickly getting up and unhooking the spreader bar before releasing Roman from it entirely. He then crawled up his body and straddled his chest, grabbing to his hair to lift up his head. He held his cock in the other hand, tapping the head to Roman's lips, which parted before his tongue poked at the slit of Peter's cock.

"Can I trust you with this?" Peter asked, tracing the shape of Roman's lips with the head of his cock. They were so plump and fuckable that it wasn't even funny.

Roman was kissing and sucking at the head. "Yes, Daddy.. I wanna suck you off.. Please.. I won't bite, no fangs. See?" He opened his mouth to show him they were in and all that was there was his normal teeth. "I want you to cum in my mouth.. I don't have a gag reflex, Daddy, I'll let you fuck my throat.."

"I'm trusting you, Roman. If you bite me or scratch me with your fangs, I will never let you cum again." Peter warned.

Roman wanted to be a brat and protest that he couldn't do that, but Peter was shoving his cock past his lips and he tasted the blood that was still wet, and Roman forgot all about that. He was too busy sucking and swallowing, trying to get all the blood as he could before Peter started fucking his mouth, jabbing the back of his throat and feeling Roman's muscles contract around him as he swallowed. Apparently he didn't have a fucking gag reflex. It was rough and hard and Roman loved it, tasting the blood on Peter's cock, and Peter's own blood under the surface of his skin, and of course his skin itself, how salty and sweet and delicious it was. 

"Fuck yeah.. You like when I use your mouth, don't you, baby bat?" Peter pulled out and Roman was sending his tongue out to lick up the underside of Peter's cock and swirl it around the head. Then Peter was shoving back in, feeling the upir sucking at his flesh, but no fangs. "Good boy.. Ah, fuck, you're so hott.. Your fucking mouth.."

Peter loved using Roman's mouth, he wanted to use it more often. Just shove him to his knees and take it whenever he wanted. He was sure Roman wouldn't mind.

He felt Roman swallowing as he came in his mouth, trying to get all of it, and somehow managing with the position he was in. Peter pulled off and got off him to uncuff him. He then flopped down beside him and they lay there resting.

Roman let out a breathy giggle. "That was fun." He rolled to his side and pawed at Peter's chest, stroking the hair there. "I liked that. You telling me what to do.. Well, I don't like just anyone and everyone telling me what to do.. But you, like that, yeah.. I like when you take care of me."

Peter reached over to stroke his face. "You deserve to be taken care of, Roman. I was stupid for not doing a very good job of it."

Roman looked down and closed his eyes. "Peter, it hurt like hell when you left. I was so lost. But we were teenagers, still in highschool. We should still be in school, in college, going to parties, getting too drunk and banging in some strange chick's bedroom, on top of her stuffed animals or some shit. It hurt, but I understand why you left. I just wish you would've took me."

Peter placed his fingers under his chin to lift his head up and look at him. "I should've took you. You're right, we needed each other to get through that, and I.. I panicked, Roman. Please don't think you had anything to do with me leaving, I fucking hated to leave you, I didn't want to leave you. I realized too late how stupid it was. Then I felt like I couldn't come back to you. But Mom got arrested, and I guess it was just a good excuse to come see you."

Roman was caressing his face. "Don't you ever fucking leave me again. Not like that. If you ever have to leave without me, you better tell me, and keep in contact, and fucking come back to me when you can. I can't deal with it again, Peter. I'd rather you literally rip out my heart and kill me."

Peter was running fingers through his hair. "I couldn't do that. No, you're fucking stuck with me." He smiled, stretching out.

Roman echooed his smile and leaned down to kiss him. "I better be."

"Do I have to put a ring on you? Here?" Peter removed one of his silver banded rings and slid it on Roman's finger. "Now, you're taken, you're mine."

Roman stared down at the band on his ring finger, they weren't married, and he was sure it wasn't an official proposal, but it was a promise. His eyes got watery and he leaned down to kiss Peter hungrily. "I love you.. I've loved you since I met you." He cuddled up to his wolf.

"I love you too, Roman." Peter said finally, holding him tight. "I should've said it long ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and mush.. As I've said, I love a bloody Roman. And the fangs. Every time I watch the season one finale and see those fangs, I get disappointed that they took them out in the second and third seasons. They were so hott.. I also get pissed about Peter leaving. And the parallel between Olivia's first love leaving that led to her turn, with Peter leaving Roman that led to his turn, but this fucking show wasn't about a gay romance, okay.. Ugh.. It was, they just stuffed too many girls between them. I hate this show, and I fucking love it, both cuz it drives me so crazy in the good way and inspires me.


	7. Selfish Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to visit Destiny and she's not happy with the bite on his neck and warns him for the millionth time that Roman is dangerous. Unbeknownst to Peter, he accidentally butt dialed Roman and he heard almost the entire thing. Roman goes and does something drastic that may have bad consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Destiny both are drama queens.

Roman was gone for most of the next day. Peter had the day off and the house to himself for a little while before going to see Destiny. Roman had called him more than once to just talk. He said he had errands to run before his meeting, but he still wanted to check in. Peter knew Roman would always have this insecurity about being neglected. He would never truly trust that people wouldn't leave him. It wasn't entirely Peter's fault, they both knew this. It had started when he was a boy and his father committed suicide to escape Olivia. But in escaping her wrath, he abandoned Roman with her.

If Norman was his real father, he never even tried to be a good one. He had been under Olivia's spell too. Olivia had been smothering, and abusive in her parenting ways. Then Letha was dying, leaving, and Shelley ran and hid. Roman understood shit like that happened in life and it sucked. But Peter leaving was as big of a betrayal as his father checking out. That's still not why Roman liked to call a lover Daddy during sex. He knew the difference, and still didn't want to fuck his father. It wasn't daddy issues he had, it was abandonment issues.

Peter had his own errand to run, seeing Destiny for something he was having Roman made.

"A werewolf wanting to put a collar on an upir, I've seen it all now." Destiny quipped dryly.

"Haha.." Peter said dully. "You're hilarious."

"I see he's already marked you." She sighed, looking at the bandage on Peter's neck.

"Nah, cut myself shaving." Peter replied.

"Really?" She said, petting his scruffy beard. "I wasn't born yesterday. Roman did this, didn't he?"

Peter flinched as she went to take off the bandage.

"Have you been cleaning and changing it?" Destiny asked, revealing the healing bite marks. Two deep punctures spaced apart, some of Roman's other teeth marks had already faded since they didn't pierce skin. Destiny swore in Romani and wanted to smack him. "What the hell, Peter? I told you, he's dangerous. What is it going to take for you to see that? I'm only concerned cuz I care about you."

"He's not dangerous. He didn't bite me cuz he was hungry, he just got carried away during sex." Peter explained.

"Just got carried away? He got carried away? Oh, well, since that's all it was, I guess it's okay then." She snarled sarcastically. "He could've fucking ripped your stupid throat out."

"He'd never do that. He only took a little, he stopped himself before taking too much, I think that's progress. And he felt like shit for it after and has been worrying himself sick with it. He made a mistake." Peter told her.

"Did you let him do this?" Destiny asked.

"No, I told him not to, and he did anyway. And I got upset with him for that. But I'd rather it be me than someone on the street." Peter answered honestly, seeing no reason to lie about it.

"Stop making excuses for him, Peter. This isn't a game." She warned.

"I'm teaching him control. Yeah, he messed up, but he learned from it. He did good yesterday with the blood. He didn't bite me and I have him controling his fangs." Peter explained.

"He's not a pet, Peter. You can't train him. He's an upir, a vampire." Destiny reasoned.

"A monster, right?" Peter added. "Like me?" He nodded, lips drawn tight and eyes averted.

"No, Peter, I didn't mean.." Destiny sighed. "I'm sorry."

He looked back up at her. "No, I'm fighting the turn all the time. When he bit me, I wanted to wolf out and.. I could've hurt him too. But I didn't. I remained calm and kept control. Roman is helping me too, we're helping each other." Peter shook his head. "I can handle him. I will."

"You still blame yourself. You owe him nothing." Destiny tried.

"No, we don't really owe each other shit. But I did leave, and that bitch took advantage of it. She killed Letha, killed her and Roman's baby, and she fucking killed Roman. She killed who he was, she made him into this. And if I hadn't left, he'd still be human." Peter said.

"He's never truly been human, like you've never truly been human." She took a deep breath. "I guess you do compliment each other. Okay.. I'll help however I can when and if you need me. I'll accept this, but I don't like it, and I want you to be damn careful."

"I am. I love him, Destiny. I've never told anyone, except him last night." Peter said.

Destiny nodded. "I'll get you more of that blood if it helped."

"Where are you getting that?" Peter pondered.

"Blood banks, mortuaries, cashing in favors. I'm not bullshitting when I say no one or nothing has been harmed. The people either donate it or they're already dead and being drained to be embalmed. The donated blood is what they don't or can't use, so it's not being taken away from anyone who needs it. It's legit.. Well, sort of.." Destiny smiled.

"He liked it, and it calmed him down a lot. Between what you can get me and Pryce's faux blood soup, I think I can keep him satiated so he doesn't feel the need to feed off anyone." Peter said. "He can't help that he's like this, Dee."

Destiny stroked a strand of his hair back. "I know." She knew Peter couldn't help what he was either, or how he felt.

\--xx--

"He's never truly been human, like you've never truly been human." Was the last thing Roman heard Destiny say before he just hung up the phone.

Peter had obviously butt-dialed him and hadn't known it. It was probably rude to listen to their conversation without them knowing, but it had been about him. Now he wishes he wouldn't have listened and just not heard their conversation at all.

He always knew Destiny didn't trust or like him, that wasn't anything new. But still, she wasn't wrong about him. Roman appreciated Peter trying to speak up for him, but Destiny had been right, Peter was just making excuses for him. He was dangerous, he had proved that on more than one occasion. He wanted to believe they could help better each other, he wanted to believe he could be strong for Peter and be better, everything Peter deserved. But Roman felt he didn't deserve Peter, and yet, he insisted on him staying with him like a child.

Roman ducked into the bathroom of the store to wipe furiously at the tears stinging his eyes, his heart so heavy he could barely breathe. He really shouldn't let her get to him, but she was just looking out for her cousin and she wasn't stupid, she knew what Roman was, she had knew from the very beginning. She didn't like what she saw in his palms, or in his eyes.

'You really don't know what you are, do you?' She had once asked, back before he fully turned.

No, he hadn't known. He was too stupid to know. Too stupid to make the right decisions. He hadn't been human, he should've always known, he liked blood, liked what pain he could make himself feel, and could fucking hypnotize people into doing what he wanted. He had always been a monster.

He was still too stupid to make the right decisions. He was selfish. He pulled the black box out of the fancy black bag he had and opened it. He had gotten the ring Peter gave him engraved with Peter's name and his, and he got Peter one to match it, which was nestled in the velvety lining of the box. They were promise rings right now, but if he couldn't control himself, then a promise didn't mean shit. 

He knew the best decision would be to tell Peter to leave, to get out of his house and never come back. Then maybe move where Peter couldn't find him, so he couldn't come back. It was what was best for him. But Roman was so selfish. Roman had always been fine being alone, until Peter came into his life. Peter had left, but Peter had came back. But he shouldn't have. Roman had gotten Lynda out of jail, and Peter should've never stumbled back into his life after that.

Roman washed his face, having been crying. He fished his phone back out and dialed Pryce to tell him to be ready, he was ready to have the last of the blood transfusions. Peter didn't want him to, but Roman just wasn't strong enough to fight it and he didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Peter. He would get over it, and if Roman didn't survive, Peter would move on.

Roman then left the jewelers to head to the Godfrey Tower.

\--xx--

Peter heard his phone make a noise and got it out of his pocket to see what was going on. Upon this, he realized with a dawning horror that he had accidentally called Roman without knowing it, and the call had lasted a few minutes. Roman most likely heard every word they had said.

"Shit." Peter cursed.

Destiny looked over at him as she fixed them both lunch. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know I had called Roman. I'm sure he heard what all we've said." Peter rubbed a hand over his face.

"That's why you should always lock your phone. How do you even manage these things?" She teased.

"This could be bad." He tried dialing Roman back, but got no answer, just his voicemail.

"Stop worrying. He probably just rolled his eyes. He's a big boy." Destiny assured.

"No, he's not. He ended up putting himself in a coma after he saw me and Letha together. He's a drama queen, trust me." Peter dialed again and got the same results. "See? Fucking drama queen, answer your phone." He got voicemail again and changed his tone to calm. "Please, baby, pick up, or call me back. I'm trying to reach you." He told it and hung up. "Fuck, I know him, he'll take every single word wrong."

"Maybe not. What's he going to do? Pout and cry? Deny you sex? Nag the shit out of you when two get home? It's not so bad." She stopped and felt a rush go through her, and a splitting pain in her skull. She gripped the counter tight and fought to stay upright, the room spun a bit. The feeling was uneasy. 

"Hey, Dee, you alright..?" Peter came over to check on her and help her sit down at the table. "Dee? What just happened?"

Destiny shook her head. "Just a bad feeling.." She rubbed her temples. 

\--xx--

Roman drove like a bat out of hell, rushing to get to the Institute and get inside. Pryce had everything set and was waiting for him. He got undressed and into a white hospital gown and got hooked up to an IV and was checked over.

"I was under the impression that you didn't want to do this." Johann told him.

"Changed my fucking mind." Roman said.

"Your boyfriend doesn't want you to do this." Johann reminded.

"This isn't about what he wants. Let's get on with it." Roman demanded.

"You do know there could be complications since you've decided to wait so long? At this point, I'm not certain I'd advise it." Pryce warned. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't care." Roman said stoically. 

He wasn't happy or thrilled to be stuck with mechanical handfuls of spinning needles, or have them shoved into his eyes, or his blood replaced. It hurt, worse than any other physical thing he's ever endured. But not more than how bad it hurt to have Peter leave him. He usually liked physical pain, but he hated this with a passion.

But he made it through it, screaming and panting, trying to fight the restraints to get free in vain. He was aching all over now. He thought he'd feel human again, but he felt so hungry right now. He felt numb then and dizzy, and could feel his veins crawling beneath the surface of his skin like they were trying to escape and wiggle their way free of his body.

Then, everything became hazy and dark. To Roman, it had appeared like he had shut his eyes and was viewing behind the lids, but they were definitely wide open. He could hear voices, but they sounded miles away, or like they were buried underground or under water. That's when all became black and Roman went out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman is definitely a drama queen. I never liked how Destiny treated Roman right from the start. Though I didn't hate Destiny, and one day I want to write one where she's a sweet cousin-in-law that adores him and thinks him and Peter are the cutest.


	8. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter heads to the Institute and is prepared to search every inch of the place for Roman, until Pryce intercepts him and takes him to Roman, who's pretty much out of it. Peter is not too happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks of medical kink.. A possessive angry werewolf boyfriend..

Peter was an angry nervous wreck. He drove there quickly enough, but when he got to the Institute, they hadn't wanted to let him in, they damn sure didn't want to let him see Roman. He had to leave his name and wait, biding his time before the opportunity to get out of there and sneak off presented itself. He didn't know where to start.

Roman was supposed to be working that day. He had errands to run, then had a boring meeting or some shit. Maybe he hadn't came in yet. They wouldn't tell Peter anything and kept looking at him with disdainful looks that made Peter want to really freak them out.

The wolf was restless, clawing at his insides beneath the surface.

Destiny had looked up at him with a haunting gaze and merely said "get to Roman now." That scared the shit out of him.

He kept gazing around, eyes darting from corner to corner. He had to look wild eyed and on edge to others around him. People stayed away from him. Good.

He waited until the receptionist walked away to check something and darted off. He had to find an elevator. He had no idea what floor, but he'd check every one of them. If he could bump into Pryce he could ask the little twerp where Roman was. Maybe he was just freaking himself out, sometimes Destiny was overdramatic too, maybe Roman was fine and just stuck in a boring ass meeting and would look at him like he was crazy and they'd have a good laugh about his.

He rounded a corner and saw some white coats and ducked into a room. It was then on the intercom he heard the same outcry he had heard the night Letha died. "Code Omega." His heart almost stopped and he had to compose himself. The alarm stopped a few seconds later stating it was under control and he took a few deep breaths, willing the memories and the fears away.

He headed away from his hiding spot and found an elevator, but was stopped before he could reach it. Pryce and some men blocked the doors and grabbed him.

"Let me go! Where's Roman?!" Peter growled.

Pryce waved them off and they released Peter.

"We were just about to call you, I was informed you had showed up, but you weren't in the lobby. Please, come with me." Pryce said calmly and guided Peter into the elevator, pushing the correct button.

The ride up was torture. Pryce wouldn't say anything until the elevator stopped and the doors opened for them to exit.

"Roman came to me earlier and said he wanted the last transfusion." Pryce finally spoke.

"You gave it to him?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I warned him that it had been so long since his last five, that there may be complications. And there were, unfortunately." Pryce sighed.

Peter's heart dropped and he shoved his way into the room they stood at. He found Roman laying in bed, hooked up to machines and oxygen. The same way Peter found him in the coma.

"No no no, not again, you asshole." Peter stalked over and shook him a little too hard.

Roman woke with a start and looked up in surprise at who was waking him so violently. "Peter, what the fuck..? I'm tired.."

Peter leaned down to hug him. "Oh, thank fuck.. I thought you were dead, or in a another coma."

"I wish.." Roman's lids drooped.

"What did you do, you stupid sonofabitch..?" Peter demanded.

"Wanted it to work. It still might." Roman said groggily.

"Roman's heart didn't take too kindly to the final transfusion. It almost shut down and he blacked out. Luckily, because Roman is upir, we were able to pull him through it. He's still very tired and will need to be kept for minor observation for a day or so, but overall his vitals and everything are functioning normally." Pryce explained.

"Did it work? Did it make him human?" Peter asked. Roman had drifted back off to sleep and was snoring quietly.

"Roman will never fully be human, he never was. But we're hoping that this will decrease his cravings down to hardly nothing. He will be back to normal, before the turn, hopefully." Pryce told him.

"But he's okay?" Peter demanded.

"For now, he's fine. You are allowed to stay here, the floor is mostly empty, so you'll have privacy and won't be a bother to anyone, and no one will be a bother to you. The occasional nurse will come in to check on him and change the IV bag, but nothing major." Pryce informed him.

"If I go get us some stuff from home, will I be allowed back in here?" Peter asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry we had to keep you waiting. We didn't want you to panic. I know you don't trust this place after Letha's death, I do not blame you. But I wouldn't have had her die. It is of my sincerest belief that Olivia killed Letha before stealing her baby. I could never fully prove it. Not even by security cameras. I am sorry, Peter. I promise Roman and Shelley are in good hands. I would never hurt them. I owe my life to this company and their late father." Pryce patted him on the shoulder. "Keep an eye on him when you get back. Until then, we will have an orderly watch over him."

Peter nodded to him, not really knowing what to say. He felt twisted and torn, he still didn't trust this place. But he didn't doubt Pryce's sincerity.

Peter wiped at his eyes and went over to kiss Roman on the head. "I'll be back, don't go all Sleeping Beauty on me, okay."

Roman cracked an eye open. "You know, when I was in the coma, I'm sure all you fucking had to do was come in and kiss me and I would've woke up. You're a terrible Prince Charming." His lips quirked, eyes closing again.

Peter smiled painfully. "Well, you did wake up when I came in the room. I wouldn't have had a chance." He stroked his hair back and kissed his forehead again. "I swear, it was on my to-do list, what I was going to try next if you didn't wake up."

"Right.." Roman gave a tired smile. "Drive safe, come back as soon as you can. Get me clean underwear, and my toothbrush."

"I know what to pack, sweetheart. But if you think of anything else, just text me. Or sleep. Love you." He kissed him softly.

"Love you too." Roman muttered in return.

Peter hurried to the elevator and out of the Institute as fast as he could.

Roman did text him. Peter noticed them all when he got home.

'Get my toothpaste and mouthwash too.'

'And my bodywash and shampoo and conditioner. I hate the stuff they have at hospitals, Peter.'

Peter text back. 'You own the place, babe, make them get in better shit.'

'On my to-do list..' Roman replied.

'Bring me some pajama pants, and some fuzzy socks.'

'Also a change of clothes for when they let me leave, something casual.'

Peter rolled his eyes and texted back. 'Would you like your hair care shit too, my love..?'

'Yes please, just anything you think I might need. Hurry back.'

'Love you.' (Heart emoji)

Peter sighed and texted. 'Love you too.' (Emoji of a baby and a bat)

'You're not funny...'

'I think I'm hilarious..' Peter replied.

'You shouldn't think.'

'Go to sleep, sweetheart. Daddy's getting everything you need.' Peter sent back.

'Now I want you to fuck me in this hospital bed.. Pull my gown up.. Have your way with me.. Examine me..'

Peter twitched and continued to pack Roman's bag full of his essentials.

'Come on, Peter, it's why I requested a lot of privacy..' Roman sent when Peter didn't respond.

'You can be the doctor who takes advantage of me and molests me, or cures me with his dick.'

'Medical kink, Roman, really? (Frowning emoji)

'Yes, really.. Get your ass here..'

Peter got his things and some things for himself and headed back to the Godfrey Institute. They let him in and he took the elevator up to the floor Roman was on.

Roman smiled when he saw him, excusing the orderly, who nodded and stepped out.

"Push that call button if you need anything, sugar." The old man said and left.

"Thank you." Roman had told him. "Peter, I'm cold." He complained. "Socks, please.."

"Yeah, alright." Peter hunted out his socks from the bag and lifted the sheet to put them on him.

"So.. Are we going to play doctor..?" Roman asked, lips tugging into a smile.

"No, Roman, we're not playing doctor. Why did you do this? I didn't want you to do this, I asked you not to, you told me you weren't going to do something so fucking dangerous." Peter grit out.

Roman rolled his eyes and laid back. "It was my decision, not yours."

"You could've died. You almost died. What if it had succeeded in turning you human and you died?" Peter's voice was tight.

"Then I would've died a human and not a monster.. I didn't die, I'm right here." Roman stated.

"So, after all the shit I've heard about me leaving, you'd be fine if you left me?" Peter accused.

"I didn't say that. And I wouldn't be fine at all if I drained you dry. I wouldn't be fine if I killed you. I'm not fine knowing that I hurt you. I'm not fine knowing that I've hurt others. I'm not fucking fine, Peter. I'm not fine being dangerous. I've never been fine, I hurt people before his. Destiny was right about me. She told you, warned you. You should've never came back to me." Roman twisted the bed sheets in his hands, feeling contrite and lost.

"I came back because I wanted to. That was my decision. I told you, I love you, you fucking asshole." Peter replied.

"I love you too, Peter. That's why I can't risk you." Roman sighed.

"I'm not fucking fragile, Roman. I wish you and Destiny both could fucking see and accept that. I wish you two could accept that I can choose what I want as a fucking adult. I chose you. You seem to act like I don't understand and know what you are or what you're going through. I know you heard our conversation, you weren't meant to, I'm sorry. I knew you'd do something irrational and childish, you always do." It came out probably more harsh than he had meant it.

"Yeah, I always fucking mess up and make the wrong decisions. I know, it's one of my fatal flaws. She had every right to be pissed at you." Roman muttered.

"No, she doesn't. She has no right to be pissed at you. She has no right to decide what's best for us. I love her, but I don't agree with her on this." Peter sat in the chair beside the bed and pulled it as close to Roman as he could. "I do believe what I said to her about us. That we can better each other. We have been, you have been doing good. You've not attacked anyone."

"I attacked you." Roman reminded.

"You bit me during sex. I'm also a fucking werewolf, Roman. I. Am. A. Fucking. Monster. Too. I really could rip out your heart, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't because I can't imagine my world without you. I love you, I need you. And I know you wouldn't kill me. You're not going to hurt me, I won't let you. Why can't you just believe me and trust me?" Peter pleaded, grabbing to Roman's hand, wary of his IV.

"Peter, I do trust you and believe you, more than anyone in the whole world. I just don't trust myself. Every time I think I've made the right choice, I realize I've fallen into another trap." Roman sighed.

"You've had too many people not take care of you or be there for you. You have flaws, but so have I. Do you really want me to leave you, go away, never come back again?" Peter asked.

"No." Roman said too readily. "No, I can't bear the thoughts of it. Just thinking of it makes me sick. But you should, I have no right to keep you with me and force you to stay."

Peter shook his head. "But you aren't forcing me to stay. I told you I'm not a damn dog. I'm a wolf. We choose who we're loyal to."

"I'm selfish as shit, I don't want to let you go." Roman gazed up at him.

Peter reached up to lightly stroke his face. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I told you, you're mine. And I'm really furious for you running off and scaring me."

Roman grabbed his hand and held it. "You were scared?"

"Yeah, when I saw I had called you, I panicked. I tried calling back and you wouldn't answer. Destiny even got a bad vision of something, told me to get to you, scared the shit out of me, I was fearing the worst. So I came here to find you, and they wouldn't let me in, I was prepared to turn this fucking place upside down to find you." Peter told him.

"You were? For me?" Roman turned his head to kiss Peter's fingers.

"Yeah, I was." Peter smiled.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm sorry I scared you. I should've answered your calls. I turned my phone off after I called Pryce." Roman admitted, releasing his hand.

"Don't you ever do this again. You answer me and let me explain. You ever do this again, I'll keep you chained to my fucking side. I'll keep you locked up. You'll be mine and mine alone." Peter grabbed him under the chin. "You understand me?"

Roman nodded. "I already am yours and yours alone, Peter, I told you."

"Good." Peter released his face and stroked his cheek.

Roman smiled, then yawned, feeling drowsy. "I'm so tired, Peter. We can play doctor tomorrow." He laid back and snuggled into the pillow, eyelids heavily and drooping closed.

Peter stood up and stroked his hair. "Okay. Sleep, sweetheart, I'll be right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Code Omega was not for Roman at all. Pryce really is sincere, and he wasn't responsible for Letha's death. Peter's a good possessive angry werewolf boyfriend. I've not forgotten this one, it's just been held behind the others. And I still want medical kink.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a sloppy one shot, but I wrote more smut to got with it. I started watching Hemlock Grove. And have become obsessed with the character of Roman Godfrey. It was bound to happen eventually. Actually, this show destroyed me. 
> 
> This is not completely Canon compliant, I've kept some things and got rid of others. Like no Miranda, and Nadia isn't in here. So some spoilers, I guess. I also don't see Roman as evil, he just needed someone to love him and take care of him and not leave him. And no, I have not read the books yet, kinda got sucked into the show because of Skarsgard. Damn beautiful boy.


End file.
